Perfect
by lardlegs
Summary: Serena has been dating Darien for a year now but she still doesn't feel like she's mature enough to be his girlfriend. When her transformation pen fails to turn her into Darien's 'perfect' woman, she decides she has to change herself to be what he deserve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon. Any of its characters or TV show or anything.

Chapter 1:

"Ahhh! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" Yelled Serena Tsukino as she bolted straight up from bed realizing she was going to be late for school.

Luna yawned unsympathetically from her relatively safe and comfortable position on the windowsill, "Your mother woke you up twice Serena, your alarm blared at you three times before you threw it against the wall and I, myself attempted to rouse you from the coma-like state you were in several times."

Serena stopped her mad run around her room frantically throwing on her blue and white school uniform to glare at her annoying pet cat, "Thank you _so_ much Luna!" She didn't have enough time to stay around to listen to her cat's next witty reply as she bolted down the stairs.

"I'm late!!!" Serena yelled, whilst she grabbed her book bag, slipped on her shoes and raced through the door.

"Wait Serena! You forgot your lunch!" Her mother- Irene shouted after her.

"Too late mom, she's already flown the coop." Sammy said, entering the kitchen.

"Oh that girl, when will she ever learn to be more responsible and wake herself up earlier for her to actually get to school on time?" Serena's mother asked mainly to herself.

"Only when pigs start to fly, hell freezes over, money will begin to grow on trees and when someone actually hands over a penny for someone else's thoughts, will then Serena _might_ actually wake up on time." Sammy quipped.

Irene let out a heavy sigh, "Oh dear."

Meanwhile, Serena ran full bolt down the street, trying in vain not to be late for school once again. Only to crash hard against a brick wall. Except it wasn't a brick wall as two arms came around her body to steady her precarious balance.

"Oh! I'm so, so, so sorry- Darien!" Serena exclaimed happily when she looked up into the bemused eyes of her boyfriend.

"Well, good morning to you too Meatball Head." Darien smiled, tucking an errant strand of blonde hair behind Serena's ear.

Serena grinned goofily in response to the once hated nickname. It still stumped the blonde, how someone as ditzy as her had somehow managed to snag someone who was not only roguishly handsome with his dark piercing blue eyes and coal black hair but also smart and above all else kind. "Hey…" Serena breathed out.

Darien tightened his grip around her waist, drawing her up against his body. Serena's breath hitched, her head tilted further up. His head drew further down meeting her halfway, until his head blocked out the sun. His darkened eyes and tantalizing lips the only things that came into Serena's sharp focus. Her strawberry glossed lips parted in sweet anticipation, her hands wrapped under his neck drawing him closer still towards her. And then he kissed her. A sweet, tender good morning kiss. Serena groaned in despair before she heard him chuckle in response, crushing her against him. His lips and tongue plundering her mouth, reawakening all their desires since the last time they had been together.

She shuddered against him, not wanting the kiss to ever end. Her hands traveled through his jet-black hair, eliciting groans and an escalating fever pitch need to get closer, to never stop this feeling. Eventually, they mutually drew away from each other, their breaths coming in short pants as they greedily sucked in fresh oxygen.

Darien rested his forehead against Serena's in a tender gesture. "Oh gods Serena, the things you make me feel-"

Serena smiled blissfully, kissing the tip of Darien's nose.

Abruptly he took a step back and looked at his watch, "Sere- I hate to tell you this but your going to be late,"

"Late? Late for what? Oh my god! School! I'm going to be sooo late! Oh no Ms Haruna is going to kill me!" She hastily kissed Darien again and then sprinted full bolt down the street, "I got to go! See you this afternoon at the arcade Darien!"

Whatever Darien's response was, Serena didn't hear it with her continued frantic bolt straight for her high school.

The late bell rang just as she was entering the front gates. She hurdled her way across the school campus, already dreading facing Ms Haruna, who had no remorse in handing out detention slips when someone was late, especially if that someone was Serena. She nearly skidded past her first period door and covertly slipped in when Ms Haruna back was turned. The blonde let out a relieved sigh when she managed to slip into her desk, unnoticed by her teacher.

Her relief was short lived as Ms Haruna turned and greeted the class, "Well it looks like everyone is here now," She said with a pointed look in Serena's direction, "So we'll just start the lesson. Everyone pass your homework to the front of the class. Make sure your name is written clearly on the top of the page. You're in Year Eleven now this shouldn't be like pulling teeth anymore."

The class tittered at Ms Haruna's little joke but Serena could only watch with mortification as everyone passed up his or her homework apart from her. A sudden flashback to her homework sheet still partially not completed sitting on her desk at home, made Serena give a full body blush in shame. How could she have forgotten her homework? Again?

"You can also collect your assignment from my pigeon hole from lunch time today. Serena? You might want to stay back after class today so we can discuss a few things," Ms Haruna said.

Serena's face flamed, this just wasn't her day at all.

"Okay class, so today were going to continue reading Shakespeare's _King Lear. _Everyone take out your copies while I hand out these sheets."

Oh the day was just endless, Serena thought gloomily, and it never gets any better than this. She frowned as she tried to concentrate on her work and tried not to think about the long day ahead. Oh what joy.

---------

Yay! Hey y'all this is my first Serena/Darien multi-chap fic that I've written in a long time. This idea and plot has been constantly swirling in my head for several years but I haven't actually typed the words until just recently.

If my characters seem a little AU its because I haven't watched the tv series, read the comics or ***gasp*** even read much Sailormoon fanfiction anymore.

But please, please send me a review! I will love you forever if you do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Serena! Your late again," Raye deadpanned, her eyes glaring mutiny.

Serena sighed, "I'm sorry really I am, but Ms Haruna…"

"Oh geez, Serena your always making up excuses, why cant you just join the rest of society and actually act like a grown up. That includes doing your homework and arriving to school on time and not to mention actually being on time to Sailor Scout meetings!" Raye hissed furiously at the blonde who looked dangerously close to tears.

Serena blinked, hurt despite Raye's truthful words.

"Raye! Why you being such a cow today? Yeah Serena has her shortcomings but she's our friend and its not like we were doing anything too important before she came anyway," Lita said rising to Serena's defense.

"What? Discussing our next plan of attack on the dark forces of the Negaverse is not important to any of you? In case you haven't been paying attention, these 'attacks' are occurring more regularly. We don't seem to be making a dent in these evil forces by our current method of waiting till they attack before we vanquish them," Raye ranted, "I'm sick of fighting! I'm seventeen years old. I want to go on more than half an hour date! I'm sick of always wondering if my grandpa is going to be safe and whether today is the day he's going to be attacked again or not." Now Raye was the one who looked dangerously close to tears.

The demands of being a Sailor Scout and the pressures of being a good student and daughter was something that all five girls- Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina and Amy balanced precariously everyday. Serena herself had often asked to herself but never voiced aloud the same question they had all asked themselves at one time or another, 'when would it all just end?'

Mina rubbed Raye's back soothingly, "Its okay sweetie. We'll sort it out together."

Raye looked agitated for a moment than forced herself to let out a deep breath. "Yeah okay. Hey look Serena, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to go off at you. It just sometimes if feels like we never get a break you know?" Raye apologized whole-heartedly, looking shame faced for having gone off at Serena earlier.

Serena always quick to forget and forgive gestured for Mina to scoot over so she could reach over to give Raye a hug. "There's no need to apologize Raye. We all feel that way sometimes. I mean I still do all the time and I do mean _all_ the time."

The Sailor Scout leader could feel Raye smile against her shoulder. "Thanks Sere, though I shouldn't have yelled at you. You have to tell me when I'm being a bitch okay?"

"Wow, so that was electrically charged for a minute or two there," Mina said bluntly, breaking the silence after the pair drew apart from their embrace, "So you want to tell us why were you so late Sere?"

"Well I'm not sure if I want to share with you guys anymore. It pretty much has a predictable outcome," Serena hedged.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Well, Miss Haruna kept me after school for a whole stinking hour to lecture me on my 'deplorable' grades. And how it baffles her that I'm such good friends with someone like Amy and still not achieve good marks. Then she gives me back my assignment and I received a damn sixty-seven percent! I'm never going to be able to graduate from high school and I really, really, really want to graduate from high school!!"

"Oh Serena, I even helped you with that assignment!" Amy frowned at her friend's low mark.

"Why don't you get Darien to help you out?"

"Well the thing is... I would but he's just so busy with his college life and his college friends. When he's not involved with any of that we end up spending most of our free time together doing umm stuff- you know," Serena blushed remembering their toe-curling kiss earlier that morning. "Then whenever there's an attack he's always there guarding me… I mean Sailor Moon's back. I just feel guilty asking him to help me to study."

"In my opinion it all depends on what your studying for… biology perhaps?" Mina hinted at with an exaggerated wink and an innocent twirl of her blonde hair.

The four girls groaned at Mina's bad innuendo.

Serena smiled and then said with a slight girlish giggle, "Anyway, I am planning on surprising Darien tomorrow on campus with a nice picnic lunch!"

"Your not cooking are you Serena?" Raye asked with trepidation.

Serena managed to look appropriately shocked, "Why would I want to kill my only boyfriend? No, I'm buying all my goodies from the store."

"That's probably the wisest course of action," Raye teased.

"Well in my opinion that's really sweet," Amy commented.

"Not that they need to be any sweeter. I think guys if I actually visited my dentist he will tell me that I've developed a freaking cavity by all their cutsy, romantic gag-me-but-that's-still-really-sweet lovey dovey stuff,"

"Why Raye, I never knew you felt that way!" Joked Serena.

"So who wants to play some video games with me?" Lita interjected before Raye could fire back a witty comment at Serena.

"I will!" Serena cheered.

All of her previous problems were eagerly and quickly forgotten with the prospect of playing her favourite video game.

"Aren't we all getting a little to old to be playing video arcade games? It was cool when we were fourteen but now? We have homework to do!" Amy's rational inquiry was quickly drowned out by Serena's emphatic, "Oh hell to the no!"

The four girls giggled as they watched with bemusement as Serena tripped over herself in her eagerness to get to her favorite arcade consol. She threw a look over at her friends, "Just don't tell Darien okay?"

"Don't tell Darien what?" A deep familiar voice asked.

"Andrew!" Serena shrilled, throwing herself into the surprised blonde haired boy's arms.

"Woah Sere, I was only in the back room restocking supplies. So what am I not supposed to tell my best friend?"

Serena tried not to look too sheepish, letting go of Andrew and sitting back on her game stool. She rummaged around in her backpack for any loose change so she could play her favorite Sailor V game and also to avoid Andrew's inquisitive gaze.

"Oh just the small inconsequential detail that Serena still plays video arcade games," Lita ribbed.

"Uh, I hate to ask this but how have you been hiding this from him? You meet him here every afternoon. I'm sure he's 'caught' you a time or two."

"Well it's a very complex warning system. One of the girls normally tells me if he's coming and then I very quickly pretend I was doing something much more intellectually stimulating."

"Do I really want to know the reason why you're so compelled to hide this?" Andrew asked wryly.

Lita piped up, "Its because she's scared that Darien wont make with the smoochies if he thinks he's still dating the meatball head he meet three years ago."

"Lita!"

"Well its true!"

"If you don't want the gig to be up I suggest you hustle very quickly Sere, seeing as Darien is headed straight towards us," Andrew warned.

"What? Oh Andrew distract him! I just started playing!" Serena whined. Her gaze firmly planted on the screen in front of her despite all instincts to turn and flee from Darien's slowly approaching figure.

Serena didn't hear Andrews answer, her attention focused solely on ridding the world of all youma's in the game.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

'Aww crap.' Was Serena's last thought before she was killed.

-----

Ok, ok I know this chapter is crap and kind of (very) boring but it establishes Serena's character and rather flaunts all of poor Serena's flaws. This chapter will be revised and edited before I put up the next chapter so don't flame me just yet!

As to the ending of the story, yes it's going to be very clichéd. But c'mon we all need some fluff in our lives and I promise it's going to be very fluffy.

As to Serena's maturity, I'm writing her as a lovestruck 17 year old. I'm not going to turn her into her usual 14 year old crybaby self. In regards to the issue of changing for the sole purposes to please your boyfriend will be addressed in the next few chapters. So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just wanted to quickly thank everyone who has reviewed, thanks so much for the encouragement and support! If your not a writer you don't really know how important it is to get reviews because it really is inspiration and motivation. So thanks again for everyone who has!

This chapter is dedicated to all those people who really love Serena and Darien because their romance and their story is just too epic to not love them.

-----

Chapter 3:

The words 'End Game' flashed up on the screen a half a dozen times before Serena mustered up the courage to look at her boyfriend.

Once she did however, her reaction to his physical presence was immediate. She found it hard to breathe, let alone think. He looked so damn good in his light blue jeans and black tight t-shirt stretched firmly against his broad chest. Serena nearly drooled and to think that every inch of him belonged exclusively by her. She could touch, kiss and fondle every part of his body with little objection.

Serena had to constantly ask herself how the hell she got so lucky, with someone as great as Darien.

Luna would have replied that their romance was predestined. Two star-crossed lovers bound together in love and duty for all time. Mina would argue that it was their interlocking souls that connected them together. Two halves of a one whole. The ying to his yang. Soulmates.

Serena didn't know what exactly to believe, all she knew was that he could still make her heart beat at an erratic pace with just one look. Butterflies would erupt in her stomach every time they kissed and her thoughts always seemed to become muddled up whenever she was around him.

And yet things were clearer, life was simpler and easier when he was with her. It was easier to get up in the mornings and continue fighting the good fight against her stupid alarm clock, evil teachers and ugly monsters as long as he was by her side. She understood why in all movies and books the hero or heroine always had a love interest, it was because if there was no one to fight for, what would be the point in even of even existing?

Right now that one person, looked at Serena with a smirk on hips lips and a glint in his eyes, "Playing video games again Meatball Head?"

Serena blushed and looked at Andrew accusingly, "Andrew! You were supposed to distract him!"

"Don't blame him princess, I was so eager to do this, not even his rant about bubblegum being stuck to the arcade machines would have stopped me."

"From doing what?" Serena asked cluelessly.

Darien didn't verbally answer; instead he drew Serena up from her stool and tugged her against him until they were pressed flush up against one another. "I've been dying to do this since you left me this morning," He said before his lips came to press gently against hers.

Serena could vaguely hear the wolf whistles and loud, over dramatic sighs emanating from the direction of her best friends. Like always, however, as Darien deepened the kiss reality slowly melted away.

Serena's hands crept up Darien's chest and over his shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she let her tongue entwine with his. In an instant the kiss transformed from chaste to scandalous. He began to plunder her mouth with a fierce and wild intensity that Serena could literally feel her knees weaken, and she sagged against Darien.

"Umm wow," Were the first words that came out of Serena's mouth once they pulled apart.

"Yeah," Darien hummed contently.

She kept herself close to his body, relishing in his quickened heartbeat and irregular breathing. To know that she wasn't the only one that could become completely undone by a simple kiss brought a smile to her lips.

"Well I for one am glad you ended your daily routine 'reunion'. I would hate to remind you guys that this is a family establishment. We have health and safety regulations and I think with that display you just about broke all of them!"

"Oh relax Andrew, its not like we played tonsil hockey and then licked every standing human and machine in this joint."

Andrew narrowed his eyes at the besotted pair and then made the "I'm watching you' gesture with his fingers, before he turned around to go back to the shelter of serving people behind his counter.

Serena giggled, burying her face into Darien's shoulder. Not that she was embarrassed but to make it look like she wasn't deliberately sniffing her boyfriend. Inhaling the addictive male scent that made her want to animalistically nip through his shirt and bite, lick and kiss every inch of his bare skin.

"Want to get out of here?" Serena suggested in a deep and hopefully seductive voice, titling her head back up to look at him.

Darien groaned as though in pain. He burrowed his fingers in her long, silky blonde hair and then answered in a low voice, "I would love to but I my friends have sprung a surprise study group session and they are currently camped out at my apartment. I escaped as soon as I could so I could tell you,"

"And to kiss me," Serena reminded with a disappointed smile. She had really looked forward to spending some quality with Darien, he was great with the making out but just being with him always made her feel better. Especially with the long, tiresome day she was just subjected to.

"Yes, and to kiss you," Darien agreed, unable to resist her adorable pout, he bent his head down again to gently peck at her lips.

Serena stepped out of his embrace, "So maybe you should get going then, back to your friends I mean. Mission accomplished with the kissing and the telling."

Darien smiled at the pettiness that his precious blonde haired girlfriend couldn't hide from her voice.

Sometimes Serena couldn't help but feel insanely jealous at the amount of time Darien spent with his friends in his so called study groups. If only she were older and smarter she could help him study, thus achieving her greatest desire- to spend more time with Darien. At times it felt like the four-year age gap between them was a huge chasm that seemed impossible to cross. With Serena weighing him down as the childish high school girlfriend, who always demanded more and more time and attention away from his studies so she could selfishly have him all for herself.

"I love you," Darien's soft voice cut through Serena's inner rant about never being able to be part of Darien's college life.

Serena grinned brightly and Darien could have sworn the whole room lit up with her one smile. All of her doubts and troubles pushed firmly to the back of her mind, once again by Darien's honest declaration.

"I love you too," She whispered tenderly, in contradiction to her to wide smile. Already anticipating with eager butterflies fluttering around in her stomach the amazing kiss that always came whenever they reaffirmed their adoration for each other.

Darien once more drew Serena tightly into his embrace. His warm hands came to brush her hair away from her face, and then he cupped the sides of her face to see into her shinning crystal blue eyes.

This time it was she that took the initiative, rising herself on her tippy toes to better align herself with his mouth. She kissed the side of his jaw first, slowly and deliberately. Enjoying the slow tendrils of heat that seemed to emanate from the core of their bodies. She traced her fingertips along the sides of his eyes, down the bridge of his nose and across his lips.

"Serena," He groaned out.

"Hmm?" Too absorbed in memorizing his facial features missed the spark of raw need in his eyes before he crushed her against him. Serena eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips a hair breadth away from his. Savoring the intense feeling of being so close to someone and yet not actually touching mouth to mouth.

Then without missing a beat brought them both to happiness. Her lips and tongue gently coaxing Darien to respond in kind. Darien's tongue expertly tangled up with hers. Now it was Serena's turn to groan aloud at the feelings the kiss evoked. Both deliberately keeping the kiss deep, wet and sensual.

They both groaned in desperation when they reluctantly pulled apart. Serena whimpered hopelessly, desperately wanting nothing more then to crawl up inside Darien's skin.

Serena unable to stop herself latched herself back onto Darien's lips as soon as they got their breaths back. The series of kisses Serena bestowed on Darien was tinged with a slight raw desperate need. She didn't want to ever let him go. But slowly the heat ebbed out, allowing themselves to step back and to disentangle themselves from one another.

"I think maybe you should go now." Serena cleared her throat.

"What?" Darien asked, his mind still a jumble.

"To your friends? Study group?"

He frowned and then the light bulb went off, when he looked at his wrist watch, "Oh no, I've left them in my apartment for nearly an hour. Damn it, I need to get back,"

Serena shrugged, "I know."

Darien sighed and then and then kissed Serena on the nose in resignation, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Serena instantly brightened up at the secret plans she had in stall for them tomorrow, "Definitely."

"Okay then, so I'll see you tomorrow," He repeated reluctant to go.

"Yes you will. Go!" Serena laughed, playfully pushing him toward the direction of the arcade doors.

He smiled, reached for her to kiss her goodbye and then was gone.

Serena sighed to herself, a silly little smile plastered firmly on her face. He loved her. She could now go ahead and swoon. Serena turned around to face her friends only to meet four identical expressions of envy and disbelief.

"Well that was really hot but Sere do have any idea what that little display just did? You ruined me for any other guy. Now all my future kisses will have to measure up to that and did I mention that kiss or whatever you call it, was freaking hot?" Raye demanded.

"Umm sorry?" Serena replied dumbfounded.

Raye huffed and then went back to slurping her milkshake, "As well you should be."

Serena just grinned and went to sit by her friends. She was literally floating, her body was humming and she was one with the world. Yep, life couldn't get any better than this, Serena declared to herself.

"Hey! When did you guys order milkshakes? Without me!?" Serena cried out.

The four friends looked at each other and shared a smile, same old Serena.

----

Ok I bet now your wondering if everything is already so perfect in the Darien/Serena world where is the plot? Yep well I can officially announce that I have screwed things up with the plot but this chapter wanted to be written this way so I wrote it.

I will endeavor to get back in form next chapter. Which basically means I wont make our two love interests make out every second paragraph.

Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a bit alarmed with many of the reviews I'm getting where people are telling me that they like this Darien, who is kind and considerate and not afraid to show his emotions to Serena. What the hell kind of fanfiction are you guys reading?! He's always supposed to be loving and kind unless he's portraying the egotistical jerk who is hot in his own right :p

----

Chapter 4:

"Jai Ho!! You are the reason that I breathe, Jai Ho, You are the reason I still believe, you are my destiny, Jai Ho! Uh-uh-uh-uh!" Serena sang on the top of her lungs, a smile attached permanently on her face.

"Oh god heavens Serena! Stop singing!" Luna demanded at the heels of Serena's feet, "I'm a cat and even I could sing better than you!"

The cheerful, bubbly blonde paid no heed to her pet cat instead she replied with a sunny smile, "Look at what a beautiful day it is! The birds are chirping, there's no school today and I'm on my way to surprising my boyfriend with these yummy treats I picked up from the bakery."

"Honestly, Serena if only you could put the amount of energy you put into being Darien's girlfriend, you could easily put the same amount of energy in honing your Sailor skills. Or even completing your homework you still haven't done that was due yesterday?" Luna non-so subtly hinted towards.

" Oh don't be such a spoil sport! This is the kind of stop-and-smell-the-roses day. Let me be the first to inform you Luna, that I am definitely smelling the roses!"

Serena dreamily starred off into the distance, recalling Tuxedo Mask and his over enthusiasm to shower her with fresh red roses, after every defeat of the Negaverse scum.

"Serena, snap out of it! I do believe that we have arrived at our destination."

The seventeen year-old gaped up at the main entrance to the large campus. How the hell was she supposed to find Darien in this concrete jungle of old looking buildings and stressed out looking hordes of people?

"You do know where he is, don't you Serena?" Luna prodded as Serena just stood and stared.

"What? Oh yeah well according to his timetable, he should be finished with his business management lecture already. So he should be at the library."

"So all we need now is to find the library,"

"Yeah that shouldn't be so hard," After a several failed attempts at trying to ask several people that passed by her where the library was, Serena decided that maybe it would be better to just walk around and try and find it herself.

"How hard could it be?" Serena rhetorically asked Luna.

Nearly three quarters of an hour later, Serena was starving. She had managed to find the library, but after realizing that the library was sixteen stories high, she was no closer to actually locating Darien.

Serena was ready to give up. She didn't have a mobile she could call Darien on, after her parents had confiscated her phone after seeing her last telephone bill. Then by magic, it was like a crowd of people parted in front of Serena and she saw a flash of familiar jet-black hair.

"Oh there he is Luna! For a minute I was worried that I would never find myself around this campus!" Serena exclaimed happily.

Her first instinct was to run and throw herself in Darien's arms. However the sight of Darien surrounded by a group of five other people, whom she assumed were his friends by the easy comradeship and light hearted banter, gave her pause.

Serena quickly ducked behind a convenient tree with a large trunk, which gave her easy access to spy on Darien, whilst also concealing her body from him.

Serena scanned the group surrounded around Darien; she recognized the two men- Josh and Dylan whom Darien had introduced her to briefly over the last couple of years. They were both good looking and both had the body of a seasoned athlete. Yet what made Serena's heart lurch painfully in her chest was the three other women that seemed more than eager to capture Darien's attention.

It was like spying on the popular cheerleading girls after a big football game, as they gathered around their favourite football player to give them their own personal congratulations. It made her stomach twist in apprehensive knots looking at the beautifully fashionable women. They all seemed to fit with the image of Darien- Intelligent, breath taking and mature.

She looked down at her own clothing and winced at what she thought only an hour previously was a cute 'schoolgirl' inspired outfit. Complete with a black and white plaid skirt and low cut; figure hugging pink tank top with a small bow at the front. What looked cute and simple in her bedroom now looked childish and try hardy next to the model-like figures standing next to Darien.

They all wore stylish dresses, which were accessorized and layered to give them a fresh 'chic' look.

"Good God Serena, get a grip on yourself. This is your boyfriend. He is all yours. He loves you." Serena mentally shook herself.

Yet, she couldn't help feeling self conscious as all her large and tiny insecurities about their relationship came to surface. The persistent thought that maybe the reason Darien had never introduced her to his female friends was because that maybe she embarrassed him. She wasn't the klutzy whinny baby he had meet three years ago but neither was she up to par with these 'Next Top model' contestants either.

Here it was, right in front of her face. The kind of relationship Darien deserved. Someone his age, someone with the same mental capabilities. Someone beautiful, someone who could make him laugh. Someone who had the power to rescue him, instead of always having to rescue her.

What was she thinking coming to his college campus, springing a stupid picnic on him? She would obviously just be humiliating him in front of all his friends if she went up him now. He would clearly just be humoring her if he actually went on the little picnic with her. And that was all depending on the fact if he actually had time.

Oh what the hell was she thinking?? Maybe Serena could just forget this whole day ever happened and surprise him at home. But oh no, she didn't want to disturb him there if he was studying or in another 'study group' session. Maybe she could just turn around, go home and forget the whole stupid idea.

Meanwhile, whilst Serena was battling with her inner thoughts whether to stay or to flee, Luna continued to weave through the throng of college students to get to Darien. The black cat rubbed against his legs. Purring loudly to be overhead over the general noise of campus life.

"Luna?" Darien was confused, seeing Serena's cat but as he looked over the head's of his friends not actually seeing Serena.

"Aww who is this adorable little kitty cat?" Janelle baby-talked, crouching down to look at the cute kitty, "Oh wow, look at the cat guys, she's got a crescent moon scar on her forehead. Isn't that just the sweetest thing?" She gushed.

"What? Let me see," Darien said in pretense, lifting Luna to hold her in his arms. "Wow, I've never noticed that before. She's actually my girlfriends cat," He said addressing the group, "Speaking of which, I wonder where she is?"

Luna meowed loudly; subtly titling her head towards the tree she had last spotted Serena hiding behind.

Darien spotted her immediately, once he knew what direction to look in. She was kind of hard to miss with her signature meatball inspired hair-do.

Katerina touched his arm innocently to get his attention, "Here, let me hold the cat while you go retrieve your girlfriend."

"Yeah, thanks Kat," Darien replied absentmindedly, his sole thought on why Serena had come here. He stepped closer to Katerina to transfer Luna into her awaiting arms, "I'll only be a minute or so."

"Take all the time you need buddy," Jay mouthed off, giving Darien an exaggerated wink.

Darien shot Jay a warning look and then squeezed past his friends so he could talk to Serena. However, as he started out towards the tree it was quite obvious that she had disappeared.

"Oh Sere, where are you?"

Serena felt like she had just been thrown off a building. Her stomach was all flipped upside down and she couldn't manage to slow down her slightly hypertensive breathing. First watching the ethereal women fawn over Darien and then Luna, it was just too much.

She had seen the touch and the small smiles Darien had exchanged with one of the girls as he passed over Luna. Such an innocent act caused a whole convoy of emotions to swell up in Serena. One was pure jealousy; the other she could distinguish was possession. She was Darien's girlfriend and she was the only one with the right to touch him, innocently or not. The other feeling less familiar to her was resignation.

He deserved someone much better than her. Someone who wasn't destined to him, but someone he choose out of his own free will. And that is why before she had even fully made up her mind, her feet decided to take the path of least resistance and carry her away from him.

"Serena!" She heard a voice cry out.

She ignored it. Just like she ignored the tears in her eyes, distorting her vision.

'Don't make a scene Serena. Just keep walking. Keep breathing. You'll be alright,' She kept repeating over and over in her head.

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. "Serena!"

The junior high school student kept her head ducked low, squishing her initial response to crawl into the familiarity of Darien's embrace.

"I've been calling your name over and over again. Didn't you hear me? What are you doing here?"

Serena was stricken, her face flamed. How the hell was she going to escape this one without looking like a total psycho insecure girlfriend? 'Lie, lie, lie!' The voice in her head screamed.

She lifted her head up, looking into Darien's concerned eyes. Which softened immediately once he noticed the tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, tenderly brushing her tears away with the pad of his fingers, "Did you get lost?"

Serena immediately seized on this great excuse. "Yeah," Her voiced wobbled, but not for the reasons he suspected.

She cleared her throat and then managed a feeble, "Yeah. I couldn't find you and then Luna disappeared somewhere. Then I couldn't remember the way we came in. It was horrible."

Darien smiled in a manner as one might do to calm down a hysterical child. He hugged Serena to him, pressing a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

Unbidden more hot tears leaked from Serena's eyes. A sob caught in her throat. She didn't want to break up with him. She loved him. Was so madly _in_ love with him. But neither did she want to hang around only for him to tell her that one of the lovely ladies he had just left or someone else entirely, was more compatible to be his girlfriend.

"Hey, hey Serena its alright now. I found you, oh and I also found Luna. Well technically speaking she found me, so please stop crying Sere. I hate it when you cry,"

"Why?" Serena asked in a broken voice.

"Why? Why do I hate it when you cry? Mainly because I can't do anything except hold you until you run out of tears. I never want to see you cry. It makes me feel so helpless that I can't make you happy again,"

Serena looked at Darien incredulous, "You do make me happy, all the time!" She silently added to herself, 'Its all the times when I'm not with you, do I get sad.' But she didn't want to admit that to Darien out loud, least of all she inadvertently reveal too much.

Darien didn't answer her, instead he kissed her on the nose, and rubbing his hands down the length of her arms in a comforting gesture. Before he noticed that one of her hands were clamped tightly around a picnic basket.

"Hey what's this?"

The deer caught in headlights look came back to Serena's face. She gave a dismissive shrug and let out a shaky laugh, "Oh that's nothing. Well I had planned….I had hoped…I thought maybe if you weren't to busy you could take a romantic picnic lunch with me. I know its stupid. I shouldn't have come…" Serena trailed off.

"Its perfect. Let me quickly introduce you to my friends and then we can find a quiet place together," Darien suggested tugging her back into the direction of his friends.

Serena tried to dig her heels in, "Oh no Darien! I couldn't I look horrible!"

He stopped abruptly and quickly scanned over her face before his eyes trailed down her outfit, causing Serena to blush in self-awareness. "You look alright to me."

He started leading her again. 'Oh gods', Serena thought with a trepidation. With Darien's hand firmly holding her hand, there was no chance of even touching up her make up before she was thrust into the middle of a potentially awkward social situation. Every girl's worst nightmare.

She hastily wiped her mascara from under her eyes. But didn't have time to even pinch her cheeks to regain some colour before she realized that they were standing right in front of his friends.

"Hello? Everybody! I'll like to introduce you to my girlfriend Serena." Darien introduced.

Five sets of eyes swung towards her and she visibly shrunk away. At the risk of sounding totally cliché, close up the group seemed more collectively stunning then the entire Cullen family from the _Twilight_ franchise.

"My she's young isn't she Darien?" One of the girls remarked as she looked over Serena with a calculating gaze.

Serena's heart sunk. Things were not off to a good start.

----

Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter uses profanity- mostly just the word itch with a b.

----

Chapter 5:

"My she's young isn't she Darien?" One of the girls remarked as she looked over Serena with a calculating gaze.

Serena's heart sunk.

This girl was gorgeous. She was tall, coming up to Darien's chin. The disturbing thought that he wouldn't have to lean down very far if he ever wanted to kiss her sprung suddenly into Serena's head. She shook her head, clearing that nausea-inducing image.

She went back to studying the darker, sultry looking brunette. She was slender but curved in the appropriate places. Yet what caught her attention was the colour of her exotic looking eyes. They reminded her of the famous Indian actress Aishwarya Rai. It was such a mesmerizing shade of pale blue, it almost looked gray, coupled with her bronzed skin - she was simply stunning.

"The younger the better hey Darien?" One of the blonde Adonis' quipped, who Serena recognized as Josh.

"I like your outfit sweetheart and your hair! It's truly a work of art. When Darien referred to you as Meatball Head I didn't know he meant literally!" The first girl, who Serena was going to refer to as 'The Bitch' from now on, commented with a fake saccharine smile.

Serena had a thousand quippy remarks on the tip of her tongue, yet Darien's slow defense of her and the fact that she was freaking intimidated by this group of close knitted friends, made Serena hold her tongue.

What she missed however, too absorbed in her embarrassment over her clothes and hair, was Darien's pointed glare at The Bitch. His subtle drawing of Serena closer to his side, a show of comfort and protection also went unnoticed by the petite blond.

"Natalie!" One of the other girls gasped in shock.

"Natalie back off," Darien growled, "I'm sorry Sere, normally she's much better behaved than this," He apologized, squeezing Serena's hand.

"I'm sure." Serena replied dryly.

The tension of the group was palpable; Darien hurriedly tried to switch the focus from Natalie to the rest of the group.

"Anyway Serena, you already know Josh and Dylan," Darien re-introduced gesturing to his friends, "The other two lovely ladies are Janelle and Katerina. Katerina is the one holding Luna and this ray of sunshine is Natalie."

"Nice to meet you all," Serena placed the picnic basket down, so she could reach for Luna from Katerina who smiled friendly at the blonde.

She found herself smiling back. She may have been intimidated but Serena always jumped at the first opportunity to make new friends.

"So Darien, you coming to the business faculty party this weekend?" Dylan asked, wrapping an arm around Katerina's shoulders.

It was obvious that Katerina and Dylan was an item, and whilst Serena could detect that Janelle was interested in Darien, it was only really Natalie that posed a threat.

"Not this time." Darien said firmly.

"Aww but you must! Don't you remember how much fun we had last time?" The Bitch purred.

Serena's hand twitched, ready to slap that smug little smile right off of The Bitch's face. Then The Bitch's voice echoed in Serena's hand. Hang on, what last time? Why had they had so much fun together? Serena swung her accusing eyes toward Darien.

He ignored her suspicion-laced look, instead he addressed The Bitch, "Yes we all had a good time. In fact if I remember correctly wasn't the last time, the first time Kat and Dyl's got together?"

Serena could have applauded him; he had affectively managed to turn the spot light off of them and onto the other blushing couple.

Katerina blushed prettily, ducking her head into the crook of her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yes and it was about god damn time as well! I have been chasing after this one since the beginning of freshman year. It wasn't till I get her nice and sloshed did she accept me," Dylan only grinned when his girlfriend slapped him in the stomach for that exaggeration.

"Excuse me but I was very much sober throughout the entire evening."

"Ah ha! So you admit you fell for my manly charms and handsome ruggedness!"

The group laughed, although Serena was watching The Bitch with a hawk-like intensity. It was very obvious that The Bitch was couldn't wait to get her hooks into Darien. She could see that The Bitch kept glancing toward Darien with an undistinguished look in her eyes.

"Probably scheming all the ways she can steal my boyfriend," Serena huffed under her breath.

"Huh? Did you say something Sere?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking about lunch!" Her stomach let out an embarrassing but convenient loud grumble.

Darien smiled indulgently, "I'm sorry baby, lets go find a quiet place so I can fulfill your every need."

He picked up the picnic basket with ease, "Catch you people later. Josh, Dylan I'm counting on you to keep Natalie in line. Kat, Janelle always a pleasure."

He wrapped his free arm around Serena's shoulders. Taking the opportunity to also kiss her on the crown of her head. "Nice to meet all of you." Serena said politely, as good manners dictated.

The four out of the five chorused the same sentiment, The Bitch remaining silent. Serena smiled, her confidence slowly rising now that she knew that escape would only be moments away.

Another chorus of goodbye's were exchanged before Darien managed to walk Serena away. They had not gone as far enough before Serena could distinctly hear Dylan tease Kat about her never surprising him with romantic picnic lunches. Unfortunately, they had also not gone so far that Serena couldn't hear The Bitch's snide comment.

"My god she's _young, _like still in the tween phase. I bet she goes ga-ga for Zac Efron and has the new Britney Spears album on permanent repeat on her CD player. She doesn't seem that bright as well. Its no wonder that Darien waited until this long to introduce us to her and that wasn't even by choice!"

Serena froze; tears of humiliation pricked her eyes. Her tattered pride forced her to rip herself away from Darien's side. Then she forced herself to walk stiffly onwards. Her arms squeezing Luna just a little bit too tight.

Darien remained silent. The hero in him wanted to go back and blast Natalie off, the boyfriend just wanted to be with the Serena and the man didn't have a clue on what to say or do at all.

She debated with herself whether or not to bring up The Bitch's name to Darien. On the one hand she didn't want to seem like the jealous girlfriend, but on the other, which was very heavily tipping the scales, was that she was generally just wanted to know what the hell was The Bitch's problem.

"I'm sorry about Natalie," Darien apologized suddenly, breaking the tense silence between the pair.

"The thing with Natalie is that she knows all about you. She knows how deeply I feel about you but she thinks she knows what's best for me and apparently dating a high school junior is not one of those things," Darien continued on hastily, "Before you say anything, I know our relationship is none of her business. However she is one of my closest friends and she's allowed to have an opinion." Serena narrowed her eyes at that. He rushed on, " I'm just really sorry that you were on the receiving end of her prejudice."

Up until that moment, they had been silently walking next to each other. Neither one of them looking up from their two feet to look at the other's face. He looked at her now.

Serena cleared her dry throat, "Have you ever…you know…Oh gods Darien! Have you ever hooked up with that girl?"

Darien flushed but he didn't look away from her eyes. In a strong voice he answered, "Only once at a party two years ago. We were both drunk; it was way before we got together. Before I knew that you were the princess in my dreams."

"So why didn't you er… get together with her after that?"

He smiled tenderly, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "She wasn't my princess. I didn't feel any connection to her as I do to Sailormoon. I knew she wasn't my destiny."

What Darien wisely left unsaid was that his initial relationship to Natalie was built on instant physical gratification. It was good for that one night where they had both drank way too much and found themselves fooling around in some random unlocked car. After that night, he discovered that while Natalie was undeniably exotic and sensual, it just never felt right. So he never took it further with her, opting instead to remain close friends.

What Serena heard from his truthful confession, was that he only choose Serena over The Bitch, even if unconsciously, because of his dreams and the physical burden of being tied to Sailormoon. Instead of being with someone more of his caliber, he was stuck with her.

"Maybe we should just have our lunch now," Serena suggested unsure of what to say about his past.

The Bitch might have had gotten him first and she was insanely jealous about that but Serena had him now and that was what counted. Or that's what she tried to convince herself.

Darien agreed to her suggestion as he led them over to a shady grass area. He didn't know exactly what had changed; maybe it was Serena's quiet acceptance of Darien's past history with Natalie. Or maybe it was his own lame attempts at apologizing. Whatever it was, the atmosphere of the picnic was not how Serena had envisioned it.

Luna astutely didn't say a word.

------

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far.

Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Yesterday was a total and utter disaster!" Serena exclaimed dramatically.

The five girls were at the Sacred Heart Temple just about to start their Sailor Scout training, while Serena filled them on her worst afternoon ever.

"Was it really that horrible?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Yes! First, I stupidly got lost trying to find him on his stupid campus. It was only pure luck that Luna found him at all. Then _Natalie_, this uber bitch kept insinuating that I was too young and immature for someone like Darien. It wasn't until practically years later does my boyfriend remember that he actually has a girlfriend and defends me against his 'friend'. But the thing that bugs me the most is that The Bitch got the last word in. I hate it when that happens, I was up the whole night absolutely fuming with comebacks I should have said!" Serena ranted hotly.

"Were Darien's other friends nice though?" Amy asked, simultaneously at the same time Lita burst out with, "You should have called me! I would have given that girl a firm beat down. I would have kicked Darien's arse too."

Serena laughed at the serious look in Lita's eyes. "Thanks Lita for the offer. Yes Amy the others were nice. Though I didn't really get to form much of an opinion as I didn't get to spend much time with them before Darien practically dragged me away."

"So now you're wondering why Darien's never introduced you to his college friends before now," Mina concluded very insightfully.

"Yeah! I mean is he ashamed of me? I know I'm younger than him but its not like I had a choice in choosing when I was going to be reborn!"

"Just be lucky that in this day and age, society is more used to seeing older and younger romantic pairings. Assuming of course he doesn't hold a position of power. Be grateful no one is yelling out 'rapist!'" Rai cynically reminded Serena that there were worst things that she could be concerned about.

She scoughed dismissively, "We need to be having sex for anyone to start pointing fingers calling him a rapist," She paused and actually listened to what she was saying.

"What am I saying? Darien's not like that at all. You all know that we had agreed that we were going to wait until our wedding night before we physically consummated our 'love'. He's the perfect gentleman."

"But obviously a clueless boyfriend."

Serena sighed heavily, absentmindedly transforming into her alter ego so they could begin training.

"More like a gutless boyfriend. Its actually really surprising he didn't stand up for you Sere." Lita commented.

"We don't know all of the circumstances. Maybe he was just trying to avoid a confrontation," Amy was ever the voice of reason.

Mina argued, "Well it wasn't like Serena was going to start a bitch fight with that girl. Our Serena is far to classy to even lay one finger on that conniving cow."

Serena finished striking her familiar Sailor Moon pose before she returned her attention to her friends.

"But what if he is ashamed of me? I can't do anything about my physical age." She added to herself, 'But I can change myself so I can be perfect for him.'

Raye studied her best friend intently. Where was this sudden bout of low self esteem and self doubt coming from? It made her mad that some boy could reduce someone as strong as Serena to second-guess her every action and emotion.

"So what happened after he dragged you off?" Mina asked, always loving juicy gossip and good drama.

"We had the picnic lunch," Serena groaned loudly again, "It was bad. We didn't know what to say to one another. We both didn't have much of an appetite so we were just sitting there picking at our pastries without saying a word to one another," Serena felt something clog in her chest. "I wanted to cry when half an hour later he 'suddenly' remembered that he had a group facilitation meeting he forgot all about."

She felt tears start welling up in her eyes. She felt absolutely stupid for getting so worked up over one stupid picnic.

Her chin trembled as she remembered more of the disastrous date yesterday. "He didn't even kiss me goodbye or make any plans to see me over the weekend." Her voice caught, "What if he wants to break up?"

Mina had already wrapped her in a comforting hug, when she had noticed that that Serena's eyes start to get watery.

"He's not going to break up with you. He loves you." Mina fiercely declared.

Serena let out a pitiful moan, huddling herself closer to Mina's comforting warmth. "I just want to be the best girlfriend I can be for him. When he starts working at his family's company next year, if he has to introduce me to his boss I want his boss to remember me for something other than the fact that I'm still in high school."

Her brain worked overtime. Ideas and schemes of how to gain Darien's approval and show up that Bitch ran rampant through her mind.

Serena exclaimed happily, "I know! I'll just use the transformation pen to transform me into being Darien's perfect girl!"

Overjoyed that it didn't take that long for her to come up with that brilliant idea.

The four girls huddled around the team leader exchanged worried looks with one another.

"Umm Serena? I think that the fact that you feel like you have to 'transform' yourself in order for Darien to love you has gotten all the feminists from all over the world to start revolting. Not to mention the small detail that Luna said that all our gadgets are only to be used strictly for Sailor Scout business." Amy objected, the first to voice her own thoughts.

"This is Sailor business! I'm the Moon Princess and he is my Prince. Doing this will ensure that he not only loves me but really, truly _likes_ me. I want him to view me as his equal and not a burden."

Mercury, Venus and Jupiter turned to Mars for guidance. Serena was human and she had human flaws. Something Raye had no trouble pointing out to Serena to keep her grounded. However, the extreme methods she was willing to undertake for her boyfriend is when the subject matter got swept into the gray area.

Where was that invisible boundary where one must choose to change for their own personal happiness or change for the happiness of someone else. Was it right for any girl to 'change' to fit in with her boyfriends' image?

"I mean look at me! I'm perpetually lazy, I'm dependably late. I'm an average- oh alright slightly less than average student. I can't cook without alerting the fire department. I can't drive because after that second accident, my insurance was too high. I don't know what I want to do when I finish high school and Darien does. He's already reaching for his dreams, while I'm still trying to find mine." Serena took a breathe before continuing on.

"My taste of fashion makes me look like a pre-teen. I've got freaking meatballs sitting on top of my head and the only people who notice are Raye and Darien. I still read comics whenever I can sneak them past Luna. I'm exhausted with always fighting and never winning against the Negaverse. Sometimes I feel like Raye should have been our leader. She's forceful and decisive and she doesn't have to rely on Tuxedo Mask to get her out of life endangering situations all the time!"

Serena was slightly out of breath when she finished ranting, tears of frustration evident on her cheeks.

Raye was speechless for the first time in her life. Who knew that she felt that way and obviously been feeling this way for quite some time. How the hell was she supposed to make it better?

"Sere? Have u ever told Darien any of this?" Raye asked gently.

Serena snorted, "No, I know exactly what he would say. He would say that I'm perfect just the way I am. That he loves me, and that he adores everything about me. But I know if he actually says those things then how will I know that he actually means that and not just saying it because he's my boyfriend and that's the 'right' answer?"

"Serena has he ever said to you or given any indication that he isn't happy with the way you are now?" Mina asked.

Serena shook her head.

"So what makes you think you have to change? Everything you just said right now doesn't make you a bad person it makes you, you. Your faults give you character. Your weaknesses give you strength."

She started bawling loudly. Great sobs of confusion and hurt and too much caring from her friends made her feel like all her emotions were raw. It felt to her that their support and empathy was furthering the noose around her heart. They didn't or couldn't really comprehend what she was feeling. None of them had boyfriends. None of them were in love with an older guy who had the power to hurt you by simply neglecting to introduce you to his friends.

She felt totally unworthy of being with someone like Darien. She could never compete with the Natalie's of his world. And he confirmed yesterday, if she wasn't the moon princess he wouldn't be with her. It seemed like their predestined future was choking her. She could barely breathe.

She had no choice. She had to use the transformation pen to make her a freaking goddess in his eyes. He had to see that she belonged with him. That she belonged in his world.

After awhile she slowly calmed down. She stood shivering even though the warmth of her friends surrounded her. She wiped the tears from under her eyes, slightly embarrassed now that her friends witnessed her total meltdown.

"I'm okay now guys," She whispered, shocked when her voice came out croaky and hoarse.

The girls shared a doubtful look over her head.

"You know what Serena? Everyone says that no woman should have to change for her man. If he really loved you then he would accept you in your original package that you came to him in. In your case and I think that the girls will agree with me, you think your imperfections make you an unequal partner in your relationship. Your unhappiness with yourself makes you feel unworthy for a guy like Darien." Raye said bluntly, reiterating what Serena had already shared.

"We know that this is utter bullshit, because your gorgeous just the way you are. But we know we can't change your mindset. Especially if you've been feeling this way for quite some time, so maybe we can help you out." Raye suggested.

"What! Are you encouraging her to use the transformation pen and freaking hide a part of her vital personality just so Darien will like her!" Mina gasped in outrage.

"No. I'm proposing that we give Serena an old fashioned make over. But its not just her hair and clothes were going to change its her whole life make over!"

The Sailor Scouts looked at Raye in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Raye exclaimed warming up to her genius idea.

"Look its simple, there are obvious character flaws Serena wants fixed. There not so bad if we tackle them individually. Lita, she wants to know how to cook. Show her how to turn the toaster on and go from there. Amy, she wants to do better in school, obviously tutoring Serena in the past has been one big epic fail but I think we can devise a way for her to pick up her marks. Mina, your in charge of all things beauty and fashion related. I will be overseeing her new training program focusing on mediation and channeling her powers." Raye outlined the plan.

"The reason you're the team leader Serena is because you're the strongest one among all of us. You never give up and you're dedicated to fighting for justice, truth and love. So believe it when I say that you can change and you can do this for yourself."

Serena looked stunned up at Raye, "You mean that?"

"Come on Sere, of course." Serena could tell by the serious look on her face that she meant every word.

She smiled and hugged her raven-haired best friend. It was nice to be taken seriously for once, instead of being dismissed for acting like a typical girl.

"So, make over time?" Mina asked hopefully once the pair had spilt apart from their embrace.

Serena grinned, "Make over time!"

The five girls quickly embraced each other in a giant group hug.

"Thanks guys, for being here for me," Serena whispered.

The group 'awwed'. "What are friends for if not to be there for one another?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, so now lets get to Sailor Scout training!" Raye happily announced her evil intentions, as the girls knew she had planned some killer drills they had to master.

The group groaned.

"Oh yes, its time we finally kicked this Negatrash out of our solar system once and far all. Let's go!"

The girls one by one obediently obeyed Raye. Because lets face it, she was pretty scary when she got angry.

Hours later, when the girls wearily shuffled out of the temple, mumbling their goodbye's Serena ducked behind a dark alcove.

She looked stealthily left and right. No one could see her do this.

She was bouncing up and down in excitement. In a matter of minutes she would have transformed herself and she couldn't wait to go surprise Darien with the more sophisticated, demure self.

She held up the small crystal pen up into the air, while she cried out, "Disguise power! Transform me into Darien's perfect girl!"

-----

Cliffhanger. What happens? Read the summary if your really clueless.

Meanwhile please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update. I went overseas for the Easter break and I had no internet connection.

Please keep reading and please, please keep reviewing! Its so nice to come back and see my inbox full of nice reviews!

All right I know that Serena and Darien's behaviour is a bit confusing. To make it simpler you must remember that Darien doesn't have any indication at all what Serena is feeling. She, on the other hand, is plagued by low self -esteem but she is in a committed relationship with Darien so her feelings toward Darien yo-yo between utter bliss and total insecurity.

----

Chapter 7:

"Disguise power! Make me into Darien's perfect girl!"

Serena waited for the transformation pen to do its magic. She waited. And waited.

"What? Hello! You're supposed to work!" Serena cried out, banging the pen against the palm of her hand before waving it around frantically.

"Disguise power! Make me into Darien's dream date!" She tried again.

After a minute, she looked down at herself and saw exactly the same image she had always seen. Her long cream skirt was exactly the same; her light pink off the shoulder top hadn't changed. Her meatballs were still securely fastened on top of her head.

"What the effing...argh! You stupid, stupid pen! How can I be Darien's best girl if you wont even do your stupid bibbity-bobbity-boo crap!" She yelled at the pen a little desperately.

She took a deep, calming breathe before letting out a slow, even rush of air. She closed her eyes, bringing the pen to her chest clasped between her two hands.

She remembered Luna telling her that her powers were often tied to her emotions. She was exhausted from the intensive Sailor Scout training, and she was also emotionally drained from her earlier out pouring confession to her friends.

It was little wonder she could even hold herself upright, let alone channel enough positive energy to her transformation pen. She recognized defeat when she saw it, so for the last time that day she raised the small star shaped transformation pen, high in the air.

"Disguise power! Make me into the smart, sophisticated woman Darien deserves!"

For half a second, Serena's heart fluttered in hope when she saw the pen glow and flicker. Her excitement was short-lived, however, when nothing happened. For the third time.

Serena brought the pen back down to her side. She blinked back tears of disappointment and failure.

She slumped against the wall behind her. Great sobs of agony washed over her. If the transformation pen didn't work, she didn't know how she was ever going to be the woman Darien deserved.

It seemed like she was frozen in her spot. Paralyzed by the force of her tears and her fears. She was so self-absorbed in her problems that she didn't detect the dark figure rushing toward her before two strong arms wrapped tightly around her limp body.

"Serena! What's wrong baby? Oh please Sere. Are you hurt? Tell me what's wrong?" A strong but panicked voice slowly trickled through Serena's fog filled mind.

"Darien?" She mumbled, crushed to his hard chest.

"Yes, yes I'm here. Are you hurt?" Darien was torn between keeping Serena crushed against his chest and from also taking a physical step back so he could confirm that she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Darien," She moaned, practically sagging against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go.

If he wasn't really here, Serena thought, then she didn't want to let go of this warm mirage. It was too sweet. To remiss of their old relationship before all of her doubts began to taint her view of the relationship.

"Serena, are you hurt?" The voice demanded to know.

She shook her head; with a whisper she forced the word out, "No."

She felt him release a deep breath at her answer. She could also feel him tremble slightly under her touch like he was barely restraining himself, under the weight of all his emotions.

"That's good, that's good." Darien repeated mainly to himself, to control his erratic heartbeat.

Her head lifted slightly to look into the eyes of her beloved, "Why?"

He frowned at the vacant look in her eyes. She may not be physically hurt but she acted like she was someone who was mentally traumatized. A low pained groan escaped from him as he took her by the shoulders and shook her a little, "Why? Why is that good you're not hurt? How can you even ask me that Serena! I could feel your pain from clear across the other side of town. I could feel that you were hurt and that you needed me and I couldn't get to you fast enough."

The truth evident in front of her, she noticed for the first time that he was slightly damp, like he had run a great distance to get to her quickly.

"Why?" She whispered again.

"Because I don't know how to love anyone but you. When you hurt, I hurt. I'm so deeply linked to you…I need to know that you're all right. I need for you to know that you're protected and safe."

Serena blinked. The depressive haze slowly lifted from her mind. Unfortunately the uneasy feeling of not knowing whether he was here for _her_ or because of his link to Sailor Moon, still ate at her insides.

"I'm okay," Serena quietly affirmed, easing back from his embrace.

He started to reach for her and then stopped abruptly. In an equally low voice he asked, "What happened? Does this have anything to do with what happened yesterday?"

She remained quiet. She had already experienced one emotional breakdown today; she didn't think she could handle another quite so soon.

"No. Sometimes a girl has just got to cry. Not everything is about you." She lied.

Darien was unconvinced. The force of the pull, the force of her desperation and hurt was unlike anything he had experienced, even with him fighting alongside her as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. In that moment, he knew however, that he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms again. To reassure her as much as he could reassure himself that she was really all right so he went along with her lie.

"Ok then. Will you come back here anyway to me so I can apologize again anyway? Hopefully even kiss it better?"

She hesitated before she allowed Darien to pull her back into his arms. She was confused, overwhelmed and exhausted and at that moment she wanted nothing more than for Darien to kiss and make her believe that everything was instantly better.

"Go ahead."

"Yes ma'am. The apology first I guess. Yesterday was horrible for both of us. I'm really sorry about the way Natalie treated you but I'm more sorry for the way I reacted."

"You mean the way you _didn't _react?"

Darien smiled sheepishly, "I'm not going to make up excuses, my behavior was inexcusable, I didn't act in a very boyfriend-like way, and I didn't even act in a gentlemanly way. I was a total tree stump and I let you take the brunt of the fire, while I stood dumbstruck and watched the blaze. I guess what I'm trying to ineloquently say is that I'm sorry that I didn't tell Natalie where to shove it. I'm sorry I didn't ask Luna to claw her, just a little in revenge." Serena laughed at that.

"I'm incredibly sorry that you were hurt yesterday. I'm sorry that I ran out in the middle of our picnic lunch. You know how much I love spending time alone with you and I know how much you love your food. So I'm sorry that I spoiled that for you. But what I'm most sorry for is forgetting to do this before I left."

His hands cradled Serena's face tenderly before he lowered his lips to gently taste her mouth. Two silent tears rolled down the side of her face. The bittersweet joy she felt when he kissed her- she sighed hopelessly.

His mouth hovered centimeters above hers, "Do you forgive me?"

She looked at him with he big sad blue eyes and he knew that he had inadvertently caused some shift in her feelings for him.

"Please Sere, I love you." He's voice cracked.

"You can't just kiss away all our problems Darien."

He nodded, "I know, I know but please I need you."

She studied his face and her heart melted. She reached up and kissed the side of his mouth, simply relishing in her power to kiss such a sinfully handsome and caring man.

"I love you," He whispered again before stepping back, "Which is why I want to make up for our date yesterday." Darien looked around and noticed that it was nearing dusk.

He refocused on Serena, presenting a perfect red rose; he bent down on one knee, "Serena will you go out for dinner with me tonight?"

Serena grinned, playing along, "Like a date?"

"Like a date" Darien confirmed beaming now.

"In that case I would love to go out with you."

Darien couldn't resist pecking her on the lips after he gracefully rose from his kneeling position at her feet. He kissed her repeatedly in a series of quick concessions but before she could protest he eased away, "Great, lets go then."

A look of pure horror passed over Serena's face, "Now?" She looked down at herself, "I'm not dressed!"

"You look pretty dressed to me but if you want me to help you undress all you have to do is ask," Darien teased.

"Oh you!" She hit his chest playfully.

He looked at his watch, "Oh alright I guess I can give you an hour to get yourself ready if you really need to."

"_Darien! _You know I need at least two hours! I need to shower and my hair alone takes at least forty-five minutes minimum. Then I need to find what to wear and do my makeup and that all takes valuable time!"

He laughed.

"Okay two hours but only because I love you."

Serena smiled and kissed him on his mouth as a thank you but she didn't repeat the sentiment back to him.

He frowned but didn't push her. He would find out what was eating at her. One way or another.

----

REVIEW!!! Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok this chapter is divided up into Day 1, Day 2 etc but it doesn't run on consecutive days because Serena and the rest of the girls have school and lives. So just pretend that this chapter is the film montage you would see in a movie. Set it to your favorite song(s) and enjoy!

Chapter 8:

**Day 1:**

"Okay, just to be clear I'm not teaching you how to cook just so you can turn into little miss Suzie Homemaker. Every person - male or female should be able to navigate his or her way around a kitchen. So this is me teaching you to navigate," Lita stated her intentions firmly to Serena.

"The easiest question: what do you know how to cook…successfully?"

"Well, I always younger I used to watch mom bake cookies. When I was younger she even let me help sometimes."

Lita didn't even have to ask why Serena's mom had stopped asking her for help.

"Ok, cookies. That's a start. Well, Raye and I have devised some ways to help you get more relaxed in the kitchen. We know you're very familiar with the fridge. Maybe you've even been introduced to the microwave," Lita teased goodheartedly.

"Lita!" Serena exclaimed indigently.

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at Serena's expression.

"When my mom makes her infamous chocolate chip pancakes sometimes she lets me watch over her shoulder. So ha! I'm acquainted with the stove as well."

Lita laughed harder.

Once the master chef had calmed down, she handed Serena a frilly pink and white apron. "Here put this on, this is your first official cooking lesson."

"Uh Lita? I hate to break this to you but you have tried to teach me to cook before. Remember? The last time the fire department was actually called? What makes you so certain I wont burn down the whole freaking house this time?"

"Ahh Serena, it was only a small fry up. Plus we're cooking in your kitchen, so hopefully familiar surroundings will be more conducive to _not_ burning down the house. If that's not reassurance enough Raye came up with the fail proof plan. I rang ahead of time to the fire department and let them know that if a small house fire breaks out not to worry, the smoke will clear out eventually."

Serena was speechless, "You didn't!"

"Well I did but I didn't phrase it like that. But stop stalling Serena your cooking today no matter what."

"What are we making then?"

"_You_ are making _me_ breakfast."

"Breakfast? Really?" Serena asked in a derisive snort. "Well if that's what you really want I guess I can get you a bowl, some milk and a box of cereal."

Lita refused to even so much twitch her lip into a resemblance of a smile. Instead she started placing the ingredients out in front of Serena on the kitchen counter.

There was eggs, mushrooms, cheese, butter and milk.

"Here are your fundamental ingredients for making an omelette. OK now stay here and don't touch anything. I will be back in one second okay?"

Before Serena could confirm that she _wasn't_ a child and that she couldn't possibly burn down the kitchen just by standing, Lita had already ducked out of the kitchen. Only to return moments later, wheeling in a small portable whiteboard.

"Ok so this is our schedule for today," Lita flourished towards the whiteboard, which displayed a complex lesson flow. "Were going to start by familiarizing yourself with household items such as knives and whisks. Then I'm going to teach you how to cut different things up. Afterwards we'll have a quick lesson on how to break eggs. Then we will actually get to the actual making of the omelettes."

Lita would have gone on if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Do you really think letting me be around knives is a good idea?"

"Oh don't worry bout it Sere. I brought some lovely vegetables you can happily massacre. As you know there are specific names for different styles of cutting but for you were keeping it nice and sweet. Dicing, slicing and rough cutting. Think you can handle it?''

"No?" She answered uncertainly.

"Good. Now to make an omelet we are going to need a frying pan, dishes, a chopping board…."

Before Lita could rattle of the entire crockery line, Serena yelled very loudly, "Mom! I need you!"

"Oh Serena".

**Day 2:**

As soon as Serena walked through the arcade doors she noticed three things. The first was that Darien was not there; the second was that all her friends were already waiting for her and the third was that some middle-aged man hadn't stopped starring at her since she walked in.

She hadn't seen Darien since their surprise date the other night, after her mini meltdown. She missed him terribly but for some reason or another they hadn't managed to see each other since then.

"Who is that man starring at me? Old lecher much?" Serena asked her friends immediately in a low voice when she approached them.

The girls swiveled their head to look and immediately all burst into spontaneous laughter.

Serena glared at them, "It's not that funny!"

Then Amy did something totally unexpected and started to wave the guy over to them.

"What are you doing? Why is he coming over here? Do you know him?" Serena fired.

The girls managed to collect themselves when the man approached the table. He was old, maybe in his late fifties. He was very distinguished looking with his flyaway messy brown hair speckled with grey. He wore tailored blue pants with a white button down business shirt. But what caught her eye was the pocket calculator poking out of his shirt pocket. The image whilst extremely nerdy, reminded her of someone but whom she couldn't quite put her finger on.

He gave a friendly smile at the girls seated.

Amy smiled in return, "Serena I would like for you to meet your new tutor Mr. Gurio."

"My new tutor?" Serena repeated dumbly.

Mr. Gurio stuck out his hand at the stricken blonde, "Please call me Richard, I believe you know my son, Melvin?"

"Melvin is your son?" Serena gasped.

Mr. Gurio- Richard smiled, "Hard to believe isn't it? I've actually heard a lot about you from him."

"Oh no." She groaned.

"Don't worry, most of it was all good things. He had the most horrible crush on you during his middle school days if I do remember correctly."

Serena groaned again, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"Please sit with us Mr. Gurio." Mina invited.

"Thanks Mina," He answered. So obviously he was already acquainted with the rest of the girls. But how had they managed to wrangle Mr. Gurio, who the last Serena had heard was working for NASA as one of their top scientists come to tutor _her_?

As if Mina heard her thoughts, she answered Serena's unspoken question. "Isn't it great that Melvin overheard Amy and Lita talking about you in school other day about tactics to help you study when he mentioned that his father was home and well you can explain Mr. Gurio."

"Richard please. Yes and it was quite lucky. I've taken a sabbatical from work this year. Which in my line of field with NASA is not uncommon. When Melvin came to me asking if I could help the infamous Serena with her school work I didn't see why not."

Serena was flabbergasted.

"Are you…can you…umm…do you know that I'm not like Melvin and Amy right? I've gone through nearly about twenty tutors since I was in primary school and none of them could help me. In fact most of them ran away screaming."

Richard laughed, "Don't worry, when I met with your friends the other day they informed me on all your idiosyncrasy's. Amy in fact was very well organized and had even devised a lesson plan."

"What?"

"Yep. And if you don't believe in our plan in making you into a well rounded individual guess when and what time Richard has agreed to tutor you?" Raye asked evilly.

Serena was instantly suspicious, "When?"

"Six o'clock every morning!" Raye crowed with laughter.

"What!" Serena screeched.

**Day 3:**

"_Beep! You've reached Serena's phone. I can't answer at the moment because I'm fighting evil by moonlight, winning love my daylight!"_ Darien could hear her break off into giggles at her little in-joke before she managed to compose herself again, _"So leave me a message at the beep!"_

*Beep*

"Hey Sere, its me Daren. Just calling to see how you're doing. We seem to keep missing each other at the arcade. Just give me a call back when you get this message. Miss you."

"_You've reached Darien Shields. I'm not able to come to the phone so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you. Thank you."_

*Beep*

"Oh god Darien, you really need to change your voice message. It's kind of boring. I miss you too! My parents only just gave me my phone back so we can—oh shoot. Sailor Mercury is calling there's another attack. Hey maybe I'll see you there? Gotta go!"

"_Beep! You've reached Serena's phone. I can't answer at the moment because I'm fighting evil by moonlight, winning love my daylight! __**Laugh**__ so leave me a message at the beep!"_

*Beep*

"Serena I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you after the attack. I love you. Give me a call back."

"Aren't you going to call him back?" Luna asked confused after Serena replayed the same message on loudspeaker five more times.

Serena sighed and looked thoughtfully at her newly returned phone, "No." She snapped her phone shut and switched it off.

"C'mon Luna, lets go umm make some omelets."

Her cat looked at her strangely but reduced Serena's sudden melancholic attitude on being a teenager. She followed her into the kitchen regardless, because surprisingly in the few short days since she had learnt, Serena had proven to be a pretty decent omelet maker. Luna hoped that she could convince her to put in some tuna this time. The thought of tuna distracted Luna from over-analyzing Serena's sudden behavioral habits.

**Day 4:**

"Serena, I've looked at some of your old test papers and I see that we have a lot of work to do." Richard told her on their first tutoring session.

She could only grunt in response, she was so tired. It took all her energy to just keep her self up right, let alone actually concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth. How the hell did he looked so refreshed at six-thirty in the morning was beyond her.

"SERENA TSUKINO WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" A loud voice boomed straight in her ear. She bolted up instantly awakening which, nearly caused her to fall out of her chair.

"Good. Now can you show me how you actually come to get this answers?" Richard asked in a much more normal tone of voice.

The tired blonde glared at her new tutor, then reluctantly took the sheet of paper he was sliding towards her.

She studied it for a moment and then gave a slight shrug. "No idea."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can see this is going to be a challenge. Lucky for you I've been put into worse scenarios than this. And I promise you this in two weeks time you will be wide awake every morning before six and your marks will improve because not only am I going to give you the right answers I'm going to teach you the right strategies."

Serena felt her mouth twitch up at his little pep talk and let out a sarcastic little 'yay' and then went back to glaring at him wishing he would leave so she could go back to _sleep. _Oh sleep. She already knew she was going to miss it.

**Day 5:**

The monster dusted fairly quickly, because although it looked frightful it had not gathered enough life force to be powerful. A few thunderclaps from Sailor Jupiter, a little mist from Sailor Mercury and a few strategic blows from Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon quite easily managed to effectively destroy the ugly negatrash.

"Very impressive Sailor Moon." A deep voice said behind her.

She spun around quickly, blushing because she hadn't been aware that he was there watching her. "Thank you Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Moon was about to take a step closer to the masked man, before two bright lights exploded in front of her eyes. Followed by more bright lights. She was effectively blinded.

Tuxedo Mask swooped down from his tree branch he was perched on, to safely enwrap the savior of peace, justice and love in his dark cloak.

"Damn paparazzi." He growled low in his throat.

Sailor Moon hummed in agreement.

The Sailor Scouts were at best treated like A-class celebrities and at worst revered as super heroes. It made living a secret double life hard as there was always those few persistent paparazzo who would do anything in order to get that one shot of them transforming either into their persona's or out of their custumes.

They could hear the paps yelling loudly for them to 'come out' and that they didn't have to be 'embarrassed'.

This time Darien chuckled, his lips brushing against the warmed skin of her cheek. He tightened his hold on her protectively, further shielding her from the crude comment flying at them from all directions. He bent his head again to gently brush against her lips.

"Until next time," He whispered, stepping away whilst simultaneously pushing Serena back into the safety of the Sailor Scout arms.

"Wait!" Serena called out, already missing him but he couldn't hear her over the craziness of the paparazzi and the media attention the vanquish of the latest Negaverse monster had already garnered.

Tuxedo Mask ignored the paps and the blinding flashes of intense bright lights of their cameras and quickly 'spirited' away. A term Sailor Moon had come up to explain his run, jump, glide that gave the impression that he was flying, even transporting himself from one place to another.

Sailor Moon grinned cheekily at the paps, "My hero has run away and so must I."

**Day 6:**

"Okay, cooking lesson number five. We've covered omelettes, pancakes and waffles. I think that means that we've officially progressed into lunch time foods and to honor this Amy has so kindly whipped this up for you on the computer," Lita said excitedly.

She handed over a laminated piece of paper to Serena whose face instantly broke out into a huge smile when she read it.

"_Serena Tuskino- a Master Chef in the Making." _

"Thank you so much Lita!"

The brunette smiled easily, "Thank _you_ Serena. For you know- not burning down the kitchen."

"My pleasure."

**Day 7:**

"Okay Sailor Moon all you have to do is concentrate."

"I am concentrating!" She growled back at Sailor Mars.

"You have to focus solely on your mission. Block out all outside noises and distractions." Her voice was soft and soothing, but Serena hardly cared at this point. She was exhausted and cranky and all she was ready to do was just go home and _sleep_.

"Yeah like your voice?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. We've been working on building up your stamina, endurance, speed and strength for two straight weeks now. As soon as the bell rings I want you to complete the course as fast and proficient as you can. GO!"

The bell rung shrilly.

Serena had little choice but to dig deep for whatever energy she had left in her reserves and push through this last obstacle course.

The course was set up similarly to those obstacle courses shown in army movies. There was a section where she had to run up a steep ramp, roll through a medium moving hole constructed through two different walls, leap over a mud pit, high knee through a dozen tires laid out on the floor, balance on rail no wider than the length of her arm, sprint for a hundred meters until she got to the monkey bars which also moved in distance and then finally scale over a 50 meter wall. This was all accomplished with the occasional stimulated Negaverse monster that Amy had intelligently created through the use of holograms.

By the time Sailor Moon had finished the course she was ready to collapse. Sailor Mars on the other hand was beaming from ear to ear.

"That was excellent Sailor Moon! You bet your personal best time by a cool ten seconds."

"That's great Sailor Mars but oh my god I need a stretcher. I. Can't. Move."

"Hey isn't that Tuxedo Mask? What is he doing here?"

"What? Where!" Sailor Moon cried out, instantly sitting up.

"Made you move."

Sailor Moon realizing that she had been duped did nothing more but flop back onto the grass and stick her tongue out at Mars.

"You're evil."

"You still love me though."

"Debatable."

Raye laughed, "Well I can guarantee that you'll love me as soon as I tell you that training is over for today."

"Really?" Serena sat back up again, "Oh! I love you Mars!"

"Told you so!"

**Day 8:**

"_Beep! You've reached Serena's phone. I can't answer at the moment because I'm fighting evil by moonlight, winning love my daylight! __**Laugh**__ so leave me a message at the beep!"_

*Beep*

"Serena? It's Darien. Unfortunately I have to cancel on our date tonight, I had completely forgotten that a few months ago Natalie had already booked for me and a few other college friends for us to go see the play _Wicked_. I'm really sorry princess. I'll make it up to you. Love you. Bye."

_**Day 9:**_

"_Beep! You've reached Serena's phone. I can't answer at the moment because I'm fighting evil by moonlight, winning love my daylight! __**Laugh**__ so leave me a message at the beep!"_

*Beep*

"It's Darien, just letting you know that I can't go to the arcade this afternoon because one of my professors wants to have a chat with me. I have no idea what about or how long it's going to take. Forgive me."

**Day 10: **

"_Beep! You've reached Serena's phone. I can't answer at the moment because I'm fighting evil by moonlight, winning love my daylight! __**Laugh**__ so leave me a message at the beep!"_

*Beep*

"Serena? Your parents haven't confiscated your phone again have they? I can't seem to get a hold of you. Call me. This is Darien by the way."

**Day 11: **

"_Beep! You've reached Serena's phone. I can't answer at the moment because I'm fighting evil by moonlight, winning love my daylight! __**Laugh**__ so leave me a message at the beep!"_

*Beep*

"Hey Serena, are you mad at me? I haven't seen or spoken to you in over a week. I'm sorry – wait- _Hey Darien have you seen my stocking? I remember you holding them last night…_"

Serena looked at her phone in shock. That was The Bitch's voice a.k.a Natalie's voice. What was she doing asking Darien for her stocking and why would he be holding them last night. Her heart twisted painfully in her chest. She couldn't breathe. My god, was this what it felt like when your heart was breaking? Was it too late? Had she already lost Darien? Two fat tears slipped out the corner of her eye.

Had she lost Darien?

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Serena paced in front of Darien's apartment. After that missed call she knew there was only three options she could take: number one would be to ignore the call or at least the contents of the call, number two was sob pathetically to either Luna or her friends, both of which she knew couldn't give her the answers that she needed which brought her to option number three- biting the bullet and confronting Darien herself.

She nervously ran her damp palms down the length of her school skirt. Mina had yet to give her a fashion overhaul and depending on how this meeting was going to pan out maybe it was a good thing that they saved all that money. Especially if Darien was going to break up with her. Her bottom lip wobbled, a clear indication that she was going to start bawling her eyes out any minute. Why didn't he want her anymore? Here she was busting her ass off these last three weeks to be _perfect_ for him while he had been fondling The Bitch's stockings. Serena placed an unsteady hand on her stomach. She felt like she was about to be sick.

She was so afraid. Afraid she was going to knock on that door and Natalie would answer wearing nothing but Darien and a smug smile. Afraid that Darien himself would open the door take one look at her and see all of her insecurities and imperfections and then dump her. Either way it didn't seem like she was going to escape this encounter unscathed.

Serena gathered her courage and quickly rapped her knuckles against the front door. Her heart beat to the tempo of a thousand drums. At last after what seemed like an eternity the front door opened.

"My, my what do we have here?"

"Natalie-" Serena gasped. She resisted the urge to clasp her fist protectively over her chest. Her worst fears were realized and starring her straight in the face.

The Bitch was exactly how Serena had remembered her to be. Exotic. Sensual. Serena instantly felt plain and dowdy in comparison. The Bitch wore a multi-coloured maxi dress of vibrant blues, greens and oranges that immediately showcased her glowing tanned skin. Her long brown hair hung over one shoulder in a messy braid. She wore no shoes. _She wore no shoes_. That small detail niggled at Serena in the most uncomfortable way.

The Bitch cleared her throat. "Serena?"

Serena's gaze snapped up from the Bitch's manicured toes to her captivating grey eyes, "Is Darien inside?" The words stuck like glue to her sand covered throat.

For a moment it seemed like Natalie was going to shut the door on Serena's face but instead she opened it wider.

"Come in." The Bitch invited, like she had the right to invite Serena into Darien's apartment. Serena automatically forced her feet to follow The Bitch inside.

"Hey Nat, who was it!" Darien called out not bothering to move from his sprawled out position on the couch.

Both girls emerged from the small hallway but the sight of the lounge room stopped Serena short. The normally immaculate room was now looking very well lived in with women's clothing, which she could only assume to be The Bitch's, hanging on the back of one of the sofa's. An empty pizza box was stacked on the coffee table. Her gaze swung past Darien and she could see from the paused scene on the TV screen that she had interrupted a movie. There was no one else in the apartment.

A tight noose felt like it was slowly strangling her but she managed to wheeze out, "What the hell is going on?" The sound of her voice was like a whiplash in the quiet room. It had her desired effect, however, as Darien shot up off the couch like he was burnt.

"Sere- what are you doing here?" The innocent question felt like a deliberate accusation.

The guilty look that radiated off her boyfriends face did nothing to soothe the ache the seemed to have spread from the centre of her heart into every bone and pore of her body. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. He was destroying her. He was breaking her heart.

Natalie moved forward and touched Darien's elbow gently. "We were just watching a DVD, weren't we Darien? You should have called Serena so we could have cleaned up a little. We've been living like total slobs." With every statement, Serena winced as if Natalie were dealing her physical blows.

"Oh, where are my manners? Would you like a drink Serena?"

Serena's mind whirled. Why was this Bitch acting like she lived here? Acting like she was Darien's girlfriend, answering the door and offering drinks meanwhile Serena was demoted to lowly guest. Nothing about this was right. Had the entered the right apartment? Had she somehow stumbled unknowingly into an alternate universe? Why wasn't Darien saying anything? A thousand thoughts swam dizzyingly into her head.

"What the hell is going on here?" Serena repeated faintly.

Natalie looked between Darien and Serena innocently, "He hasn't told you?"

Serena had to swallow her pride and then some bile. She didn't want to play any games. She would be sick though if someone didn't just tell her the truth. "Tell me what?"

Finally Darien broke out of his stupor and said firmly, "Serena whatever you are thinking you're wrong." He broke off and rubbed his chest with a grimace.

"What should I be thinking then?" Serena's hurt was quickly transforming into anger. She wanted to kick and scream at Darien, she wanted to rip that smug looking smile off the Bitch's face.

He came toward her, ignoring her last few questions. His arms were outstretched like he planned to hug her, "Sere, I've missed you lately."

"No. No! Tell me what she," Serena emphasized pointing one finger in Natalie's direction, "is doing in your apartment with all of her clothes all over the place like she is living here!" She screamed.

"Are you-" Serena broke off. Tears clogging her throat and vision. "Are you sleeping together?"

His eyes softened at her heartbroken question. He rubbed his chest again and said, "No baby. Of course not."

"Don't you dare lie to me Darien! I may be in high school but I'm not _stupid_."

"Look at me," his hands came up to come the sides of her face, "look at me Serena," he held her until her watery eyes reluctantly lifted to meet his eyes, "I'm not cheating on you. I love you too goddamn much. You hear me? I only love you."

More tears spilled down the side of her face.

Love didn't always equate to monogamy. How could she trust him?

He sighed and drew his girlfriend closer into his embrace. He spoke over his shoulder to Natalie, "Hey Nat do you mind giving us some privacy please?" Serena didn't hear The Bitch's answer over the rushing of the blood in her ears. But she felt in Darien some tension drain out of him when Natalie left the apartment.

She felt Darien's warm hands rub up and down her back. Placing small kisses on the top of his head he whispered words of apology. She wanted to rage at him. Demand the answers that he still hadn't given her. But as usual, his embrace was enough for her to regain rational thought and calm her down somewhat. Darien managed to shuffle their way to the couch. Serena desperately wished that she was a stronger woman and could push him away from her. But despite all the progress she had made over the last three weeks, she was still innately the same girl that found comfort in the embrace of her love. Even if and when he hurt her, she still didn't have the strength to turn away from him. He was the only one that could fix her pain.

He held her silently, trying to absorb the hurt she was feeling into his own body. God he had been such an idiot. Nothing mattered more to him than Serena. She was his Moon princess. She was the love of his life. And he had been an idiot for not telling her that nearly enough over the last few months.

He had to make this right. He eased her up so they could speak properly. He didn't have any idea where to begin.

"Natalie... she-"

"No don't! Darien please," Serena begged suddenly uncertain if she was ready to hear his confessions.

"I have to. You asked what she is in my apartment with the appearance of her living with me and I need to tell you the truth. The truth is that she is sort of living here."

"What?" She had not been expecting such a candid confession. She wondered if she would have time to make it to his bathroom before she was sick all over the floor.

Darien instinctively tightened his hold around her, "Wait. Listen. She's been staying with me because there was a burst water main at her apartment and I offered for her to stay here until all the damage had been sorted out. We have not been screwing around behind your back. I do not have feelings beyond that of friendship with her. Are you listening to me Meatball Head?" The endearment caused Serena to hitch in a sharp breath of hope. "There is nothing going on between me and Natalie. I swear it to you."

Serena let his words sink in. She remained silent for several long minutes. She tilted her head up so she could examine his face. His open and honest face. The face she loved.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I kept getting all these missed calls from you, blowing me off so you could hang with your college buddies and I get that. College is an important part of your life. But then I got your missed call today and I heard _her_ voice and then I just assumed…. and when I came over here she started acting like she was _your_ girlfriend and you won't stopping her... do you have any idea how much that hurt Darien?" Serena cried.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry." His head bent over to kiss the trail of her tears. "I can't speak for Nat's behaviour. Natalie knows and you should know too that she could never be my girlfriend, not when I already have my girl already in my arms right now."

Serena wanted to melt into his embrace. But her soul deep hurt held her back.

Darien continued on, "I wanted to tell you about Natalie's situation and tell you myself and not over a phone message that she would be staying with me for awhile but we had both been so busy we've hardly had the time for me to kiss you decently before one of us has to run away. I'm not trying to make excuses Serena, I know I've made a mess of things but you have to believe when I say that I love sweetheart. So much. I would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship."

Serena sat in silence. Letting herself be hugged and kissed reassuringly by Darien. And then, "You swear nothing happened with her?"

He shook his head vehemently. "No. Never. She took the bed while I slept on the couch."

After a long while Serena nodded. Accepting his truth.

Darien let out a deep breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding in. Serena had no idea exactly what sort of power she held over him. The whole time while he had been stumbling along trying to explain Natalie's presence in his apartment, despite his innocence, the fact that if Serena had judged him guilty and a liar he knew without a measure of doubt that he could have lost Serena this afternoon. The thought twisted him up in knots.

He couldn't resist running his fingers across her plump lips. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her cheeks were a deathly pale colour. And he had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"You're beautiful," He couldn't resist murmuring.

"You're blind."

"Blinded by your beauty perhaps," Darien's mouth quirked up in a small smile.

Serena's lip trembled. He could see the self-doubt flood in through her eyes. Suddenly, there was another sharp pain in his chest. From his years of fighting as Tuxedo Mask he could tell that the sharp spasm was a direct link to Serena. The link was only normally aggravated by extreme physical or emotional pain. It broke his heart that she felt this heartbroken over one small misunderstanding. How was he going to fix this? How could he prove that he wasn't a bad guy?

"I love you Serena."

"I think we should break up Darien."

_R&R! Love you lots xx_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Just wanted to give a big thanks for everyone whose reviewed! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. _

_Also sorry it's getting so angsty. But the story wants to be written the way it wants to be written. _

Chapter 10:

"I love you Serena."

"I think we should break up Darien."

He was stunned speechless. It felt like she had just kicked him in the solar plex. He couldn't breathe. He rubbed his damn chest again. Now it was his heart that was breaking.

"I can't be with you Darien."

His heart fell to his stomach.

No. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. Not to _them._ Not after everything they had gone through. He resisted the urge to cry. This was entirely his fault.

Without any pre- thought the most stupid question popped out of his mouth, "Is this because of Natalie?"

Serena's eyes slammed closed but not before he caught the flash of raw hurt that clenched at his heart.

"I'm sorry that was stupid," He apologized softly. He mentally kicked himself. If he wanted to prove to her that he was no way interested in Natalie then he knew he shouldn't have brought up that one name guaranteed to cast dubious shadows on his recent behaviour. He didn't even know why he asked such a dumb question. Natalie was nothing to him. Nothing but a friend.

She snorted in agreement.

"Why…" Great, now he had lost his voice, "why do want to break up with me?"

Serena bit her lip. How was she going to explain how she was feeling without giving away all her deep dark secrets? A thought came to her.

"You remember the TV show _Buffy_?"

Now Darien was baffled, "Yes?" He said uncertainly.

"Well in one episode Buffy uses an analogy. Now it's going to be my analogy. Bear with me okay?"

He nodded his head. Confused but willing to listen to whatever she had to say. He was willing to do anything to dissuade her of this stupid notion of breaking up.

"I am making you cookies. You don't know I'm making you cookies because I want them to be a surprise. As I'm getting all my ingredients together I see you admire someone else's cookies that has nuts in it. So I go out and I get some nuts. Then I see that you like chocolate cookies but I'm already making you butterscotch and I don't know how to change it. So I ask my friends and they help me. So I'm making you some very nutty, yummy chocolate cookies just the way you like it but just as I am about to give them to you I notice that someone else has already delivered éclairs to your _apartment_ and suddenly my cookies don't come up to scratch anymore."

He was silent for a moment absorbing her cookie analogy before he said, "Serena, you believe me when I say that no one has been making me éclairs don't you? And if they have I've been so oblivious because even if I did know I wouldn't have cared much less actually eaten them," He told her in a low voice that exemplified the seriousness that he was paying to this meaningless metaphor she had chosen.

"You know why I wouldn't give a crap about those second-rate éclairs? It's because I'm already so in love with my cookie maker that I don't see anyone else's deserts. That's the truth baby."

She wasn't surprised that Darien had successfully managed to wrap his head around her convoluted cookie analogy. Nonetheless she had to steel herself against his pretty words. That's all it was to her anyway. Just words.

But his words did make her feely gooey inside. There was no denying that on one level she couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She was literally throwing him to the wolves or in this case into The Bitch's arms. With every word that she said she was cutting out her own heart. This wasn't easy for her. None of this was easy. Her eyes blinked rapidly to clear the wetness she felt accumulating there. She clenched her fists together tightly, fighting the overwhelming sensation to fling herself into his arms and beg him to excuse her insanity. She held herself back. There was more for her to say.

She shook her head at him, "You may not see those éclairs but I do."

"So you'll break up with me instead of fighting for your delicious cookies?"

She tempered down her instinctual response that demanded that _he _fight for her cookies. She bit her tongue. This wasn't what this argument was about.

"But don't you get it Darien? I am the cookie. I thought I was making these cookies for you but I should have realised that I am making the cookies for myself."

"You're a cannibal?"

She shot him a wry look.

"Sorry, bad joke," He apologized, "continue please."

"I'm the cookie and I thought that by changing myself by adding macadamia nuts and fudge pieces and heaven knows what you actually put into cookies, that you would want me above all the éclairs."

He starred at her intensely, "I already do."

"Yes, but I need to know for myself that my cookies can hold their own against all the other sweet tarts in your life. I need to put faith in my own abilities to make my own cookies the way I need to and not because I think you will like me better if I added or took away things from the dough. Don't you see Darien? I need to do this for me. I need to change for me." She was pleading with him by the end of her speech. She didn't want to hurt him any more than she was already hurting herself but she had to make him understand. She finally understood why people said you should never change for someone else. It was because it is impossible to do it correctly. She could only change for herself. It was a revelation that she herself had just stumbled upon. The truth of her words sent her reeling. She wasn't just saying these things in the heat of the moment. Somewhere, deep down inside her she had always felt this way but she had always been too self-conscious and insecure to acknowledge it. Now that she had nothing else to lose, however it seemed like all these thoughts were finally coming to light.

Darien resisted the urge to point out that she didn't need to change at all. She was amazing to him just the way she was now. But he knew intuitively that rebuking her on her insane comments on needing to change would not be meet well. And ultimately it would not help in making sure that she didn't break up with him forever. He had to see it her way. Or at least pretend to.

"And you can't do this while your cookie still thinks its being cooked for me right?"

"Yes! That's exactly right."

Darien starred at her in disbelief.

"That is the most stupid analogy I have ever heard," he didn't wait for her face to crumble before he continued on, "But I understand."

"You do?" She breathed.

"You want us to break up because you need to be your own cookie," He summarized succinctly.

He abruptly jumped up off the couch and started to pace in front of her. He couldn't sit beside her and take this placidly. He stalked to the DVD player and forcibly turned it off. After the room was plunged into semi-darkness now that the artificial light of the TV had been eliminated he growled and walked to balcony and flung open the curtains. He starred ominously outside. He recognized the turbulent feelings growing inside him as fear and anger. He was terrified that she was actually going to pull the plug on their relationship and he couldn't let her do it. There were a lot of things he had stood by and just watched, situations he knew now that were crucial in reaffirming his devotion and loyalty to Serena but he had been too pig headed to see it. Now that it was his relationship on the line however, he was going to the mattresses.

"You can't break up with me," The words were guttural and low, ripped from the back of his throat and soul, "how can you? I'm in love with you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Serena opened her mouth to reply but no words came out.

He let out a sadistic laugh that caused shivers to run up Serena's arms, "No amount of apologizing or telling you how much I love you and need you is going to change your mind is it? You've already executed our relationship."

He took a sharp breath in. "I understand this analogy of yours but you must be daft if you think I'm actually going to let you go," He turned back around to face her. His face was a hardened mask.

"Darien-"

What was she going to say? It was pointless for her to run in these endless circles. She needed to save herself from a relationship that wasn't _bad _just slightly neglectful.

"Darien-" She repeated.

"The only reason and I mean the _only_ reason I would ever even consider breaking up with you is if you looked me in the eye and told me that you no longer loved me."

Serena's heart sunk. After that long-winded metaphor he was just going to reject everything she had tried so earnestly to convey?

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me and I'll let you start being your own self-made cookie dough." He demanded. His voice conveyed his hurt and fear that she was really going to leave him.

She didn't want to lie to him, "Of course I love you. I'll always love you. But that doesn't change the fact that we should break up."

"Eighty percent of people who take a 'break' in relationships don't end up getting back together."

"You just made the statistic up."

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She would have laughed at his bold face lie if the situation they were in weren't so sombre.

She reached for his hands. He instantly came down to sit beside her.

"Don't do this." He achingly whispered. His hand came up to her face instinctively and smoothed the cool skin of her cheek with the pads of his fingers.

She swallowed hard. Her hand came to rest on top of his.

"I have to."

Inch by inch she slowly leaned forwards. Their breath intermingled. Never had they been so aware of each other. Sensitised to every small movement. It almost felt like it was their first kiss.

She brought her mouth to his. Neither one of them closed their eyes. The kiss remained light; no trace of tongue, no clash of teeth. They both knew what the kiss signified. It was a bittersweet goodbye. Serena felt a tear fall on her hand still clasped on top of his. It wasn't her tear.

After an indefinite amount of time- it could have been mere seconds or decades they broke apart simultaneously, reluctantly. He wanted nothing more than to haul Serena on to his lap and kiss her properly. Kiss her and keep on kissing her until all rational thought had fled. Until she was his again.

It was too late. He could already see her withdrawing from him.

"I won't let you go Serena. I will fight for you." He vowed solemnly.

A single tear slipped out from the corner of her eye. "I know." She whispered.

But the hard words had already been said. The last kiss exchanged.

They were no longer a couple.

Serena got up and ran to the bathroom where she unceremoniously threw up her lunch with a force that shocked her.

Stupid cookie dough analogy she thought before she bent over again and heaved up another lot of lunch. She hated cookies.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Again I would like to give a big THANK YOU for everyone who has reviewed and to encourage everyone to keep on reviewing! People tend to slack off in the middle of the story but I love hearing criticism and praise for each chapter so please keep them coming._

_Also- shameless plug: please read my other Sailor Moon story- Soul Mates. I am slowly revising the entire thing and there will be a new chapter added really, really soon. _

Chapter 11:

_3 months later_

It constantly amazed Darien how much a broken heart could change a person. How a broken heart could change _him_. Ever since Serena had officially changed her _Facebook_ relationship status to 'single' it had hit him like a ton of bricks that they were seriously over. Prior to their break-up he had prided himself on being a man that wasn't chronically addicted to social networking sites. However, since the 'break up' there hadn't been a day that didn't go by which he hadn't facestalked his ex.

He had turned into a lovesick stalker mother's warned their prepubescent daughters about, Darien thought ruefully to himself. She had made him that way; his thoughts grew darker, with her insistence that they maintain some sort of distance so she could 'bake' or whatever. It had meant that over the course of the last three months he had gone from being Serena's A-straight college boyfriend into a crazed facestalking, eavesdropping, Serena information sleuthing wreck.

Through Andrew he had learnt that Serena was seeing a therapist now. It didn't go by unnoticed that maybe he should be investing some time into seeing a therapist himself. In spite of this, his main concern was for Serena. He didn't know exactly what kind of whack job his girlfriend…. Ex-girlfriend… was seeing or what kind of mambo jumbo reverse psychology crap they might be feeding her but according to Andrew whoever this woman or man was, they were helping her. She was maturing, Andrew said every time he tried to press for more information. Andrew did swear up and down until his face turned blue that Serena was still fundamentally herself just more mature. It was that _maturity _that was driving Darien steadily mad out of his mind.

Those weren't the only changes that had seemed to take root in Serena. From his powers of persuasion in cajoling Raye into telling him more about Serena to the countless girly conversations he had overheard from the rest of her friends, he had learnt that Melvin's father was slowly but surely improving Serena's grades. No one could call her Amy's academic rival just yet but she was holding her own in the classroom. Pride inflated his chest. He knew his girl could do anything she set her mind to.

From her facebook, he learnt that she was still single. That was all the information he needed. The thought made him breathe easier every night.

It was hell seeing her as Tuxedo Mask but over the months Sailor Moons' need for him in that arena had dwindled as well. He hardly had to step in anymore. Instead he watched her with hooded eyes, following her every graceful movement as she took out every Negaverse monster with strong leadership and surprising ease. Were her powers growing? Or was she as Andrew said, simply maturing? He shuddered at the word. He just wanted his Meatball Head to come back to him. He didn't care if she were a fearless leader or clumsy high school student. He loved her regardless. Still. Forever.

But to all appearances sake it seemed like she was moving on. Moving on without him. How long would it take before his heart stopped hurting? Probably never, he acknowledged.

His best friend broke jarringly into his musings.

"Yo! Darien, how did it go this morning?" Andrew asked, sitting down on the sofa opposite his best friend.

He smiled tiredly, "Success. I managed to hold her hand for a grand total of five seconds before she snatched it away and then she read me the riot act of why I wasn't allowed to do that anymore for the next fifteen minutes."

"Well that's something buddy. That's four seconds longer than what you started out with and five minutes shorter than her usual rant time. I think you're finally wearing her down."

Darien tampered his instinctual response that bubbled at his lips to say that he didn't want to wear her down. He wanted to show that he cared. Hence the reason for his daily walks with her every morning to her school. He had kept his promise. He hadn't stopped fighting for her. He knew that winning Serena back would not be achieved with gesture, one heartfelt conversation, one passion filled night. He would have to strategically remove slivers here and there until all her objections melted away. However after three long months without any sort of sign from her, he was beginning to question that she would ever be his again.

"I don't know what else to try. I've sent her flower bouquets, candy-grams. I've tracked down on of her elusive manga comics she had been waiting for the past two years. I decked out every billboard with the words 'Forgive me Serena. I love you Serena. You're beautiful Serena.' And still I got no response. I've tried everything short of holding a stereo above my head whilst serenading her from her bedroom window."

Andrew was silent.

Darien cradled his head between his hands. "I just want her back."

"I think what you did yesterday put a chink in her armour."

"A little too late though. Besides it wasn't enough."

"At least she talked to you. You guys had a decent conversation together right? And you manned up and asked her to the party."

Darien groaned, lifting his head, "Yeah. I can't believe what a schmuck I was when we were dating. I never even thought about inviting her to the college dinners and parties my friends were hosting. I always just assumed that she wouldn't be interested in going."

"Speaking of which… what's the go with Natalie?"

A brilliant streak of red encompassed Darien's face. Not in guilt or shame but in anger. "What is up with everyone just assuming that I want Natalie? She is just a friend who had rotten luck and I let her crash at my apartment for a week. That's all. I mean I would do the same for you yet no one would accuse that of being some horrid homosexual affair," He breathed hot air, "Everyone including all of Serena's friends and the Meatball Head herself paint me to be the unfaithful bastard when in reality _nothing happened!_"

"Woah, calm down Dare. I believe you."

"I mean without any proof Serena takes one look at Natalie and _bam! _Nat's turned into Monica Lewinsky and I'm the douche vehemently saying: I did not have sexual relations with that woman. But in this case it's actually the truth!"

Andrew snorted back a choked laugh at Darien's bad Bill Clinton impersonation.

Darien threw a cushion at Andrew's head. "Shut up you wanker."

After several long minutes Andrew managed to get control over his mirth, "So you didn't sleep with Nat but you did let her stay at your apartment, which is the fundamental issue of contention. She was also flirting up a storm with you, nah uh don't interrupt Darien- whether you want to admit it or not Nat does have a thing for you. There are many words to describe Nat but 'blatant' is not one of them."

"I know that Drew. Did I ever tell you exactly what went down after Serena had just dumped me and Nat came back to my apartment?"

"Don't tell me if it's something I'll have to kick your ass for." Andrew warned.

"No. It's nothing like that. Listen-"

**Flashback**

_Three months ago: _

"Darien! I'm home!"

He raised his head slowly at the voice. Hurriedly he wiped away the moisture under his eyes. He had just been dumped and his heart had been ripped out through the middle of his stomach. He didn't want to deal with Natalie.

"Oh there you are! I brought home dinner. I hope you like Thai food," very casually Natalie added, "Is Serena gone?"

Darien stood up. For the first time he saw the glint of female appreciation gleam in her striking grey eyes. It repulsed him.

"Yes she left." He didn't know why he didn't tell her that they broke up, but the lift of her lips convinced him that his omission was his smartest idea yet.

"Well that's a shame. Here I'll go get us some plates and cutlery and we can veg out on the couch. Finish our movie perhaps?" She started to move into the kitchen.

"Wait." His hand shot out to capture the hand that was holding the bags of food.

She looked from their linked hands to his face.

"What is it Dare? The visit from Meatball Head didn't go so well?" Her free hand came up to caress his cheek.

He flinched away from her touch. He didn't like her calling Serena 'Meatball Head' at all.

His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing," She stepped a foot closer, "It's obvious you are upset. Your eyes are bloodshot and your nose is very pink. What happened Dare? How can I make you feel better?" She cooed.

He tightened his grip on her hand perceptibly before he let go of her. "Natalie don't act like the seductress. There is nothing to seduce here."

"What are you talking about Darien? I'm your friend." She said innocently though her eyes belied her intent.

"Yes I am your friend and I think I've done more than enough this past week having you stay in my apartment while the assess the damage at your place. However I think it's time you found other accommodation." His voice was firm.

Nat was still for a moment before she smiled confidently, "Where is this coming from? I thought we were getting along so great this past week. Oh I get it, is this the result of your little girlfriend's jealousy issues? Afraid I'm going to steal her man?" Natalie dropped the takeout on the side table before she advanced on him.

His eyes widened in alarm.

"I've kept quiet in the past but after spending this whole week together I'm just going to put myself out on a limb. I'm attracted to you Darien and I know you are attracted to me too." Her hand came to rest on his chest.

He swallowed hard, "I love Serena."

Nat snorted. "You can't be serious. She's a teenager for Christ sake."

"Is that your only argument against her? You've only met her twice, Nat you don't know her. You can't judge her. You can't condemn her for her age. She may be younger than you and I but she is not a child."

"I just don't understand how you could have anything in common with a girl like her."

Darien stood clenching his jaw tightly.

"I don't mean to overstep my boundaries but over the last couple of months you've just been spending so much more time with all of us," She said referring to their mutual college friends, "we just assumed things between you and Serena were deteriorating," she let out a deprecating laugh, "Hell, we didn't even really believe she existed until she organised that sweet little picnic for the two of you."

Ignoring her last statement he asked, "Had I really been spending that much more time with you guys?" His voice came out strangled.

"Yes, I don't blame you either. You need a girlfriend who is more on your intellectual, maturity hell even spiritual level. Even if your withdrawal from her was done on a subconscious level we all know that this thing between you and Meatball Head will never work out. Not in the long run at least and I'm guessing that's the reason I came back just now and found you tear stricken was because she realizes this fact herself. Not so stupid is she?"

The fact that Natalie hit the nail over the head caused his throat to tighten, "You know Nat your not winning me over by talking crap about my relationship."

Nat bit her lip. "I'm sorry Dare. I just want to protect you. I only have your best interests at heart." She traced a love heart over his chest with her finger and smiled coyly at up him. She purred into his ear, "I think it's time you had a real woman in your life. It's obvious you're not having sex with her so why not have sex with me?"

Darien gripped her wrists firmly; pulling her closer he enjoyed her small shiver of anticipation. He lowered his mouth to her ear and uttered one word, "No." He tried to push her away with gentle force but like an octopus she suctioned tight around his body.

"Why not? It's obvious we have amazing sexual chemistry. Remember that party? You couldn't keep your hands off me." She emphasized her point by freeing one hand and cupping his balls.

Natalie was slightly disappointed to feel that he was still rather soft, a fact she was going to change rather quickly.

"Stop it Nat. STOP IT!" He thundered when she didn't stop her ministrations. He unwrapped himself from her clutches.

He looked angry and very dangerous, Nat thought with a delightful grin.

"I am only going to tell you this once, so you better pay good attention okay? That hook up happened before I started going out with Serena and it will not happen again, you hear me Nat? I love Serena. I love her because she is kind and brave and loyal. I love her because she is true and trustworthy and beautiful. I love her despite the fact that she is still in high school and she sometimes is a klutz. I love her for all that she is and I would never, ever disrespect her by cheating on her with _you_."

"Ouch. That hurts my feelings Dare."

"Good." He made no apologies.

Natalie was not one to give up so easily. She knew Darien felt an attraction to her but his innate goodness was stopping him from being bad. She wanted him to be _bad._ She faked a strategic retreat.

"Okay, let's have dinner. By dessert I'll be out of your hair."

Darien instantly felt awful, "You can stay until morning Nat."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"We're still friends. I just want to be clear that I can't offer you more than friendship."

"Not even if I did this?"

Before Darien had time to blink, Nat's dress had come off and her mouth was attached to his neck. He was a full-blooded heterosexual male whose heart had just been dumped and crushed by the love of his life. Of course he was more than tempted to pull his gorgeous naked _friend_ closer to him. Forget his heartache by burying himself deep inside her welcoming body. Despite his male instinct, every cell in his body screamed that it was wrong. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was cheating on Serena.

Her lips had travelled to his ear where she was performing some amazing ear aerobics. Despite his loyalty to Serena he felt himself get hard and that's what triggered him to disentangle himself for the last time that evening.

"For fuck's sake stop."

They were both breathing hard. Nat's eyes were glazed over in lust.

"Dare-" She whined, eager to get back into his arms.

He thrust Nat's dress back into her arms, "Get dressed. I want you out of here by tomorrow morning."

The haze around her brain dissipated quickly when she saw him stride towards the door. "Where are you going?" She called out.

"I'm going to spend the night at Andrew's place." He growled out. Unable to help himself he turned around and looked at Nat.

She was a pretty picture. Her bronzed skin and dark hair, which contrasted nicely against her flushed cheeks brought forth the thought that he was a mad man to be running away her. He was single. He had no reason to flee his apartment yet instead of having the urge to ravish her all he felt inside was revulsion.

"Don't go Darien. I'll promise I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Your words mean shit to me."

Natalie was stunned silent.

"I mean it. When I get back tomorrow I want you gone."

He didn't want for a verbal response before he hurriedly stormed out of the apartment and with a bang the door swung shut.

**End of Flashback**

"I'm glad you finally put that bitch in her place."

Darien let out a dry laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You didn't come round to my place that night either."

"Yeah, I knew it was your night off and you were spending it with Rita," Darien said, referring to Andrew's off and on again girlfriend.

"You know you still could have come to me."

"Yeah I know, thanks buddy. Doesn't matter anyway after that terrifying ordeal all I wanted to do was be alone so I could have a good cry, manly as that is."

Andrew clapped Darien sympathetically on the shoulder.

"So where did you end up going?"

"I spent some of it just wondering aimlessly through the park then for hours I found myself transfixed outside of Serena's house."

"You didn't go in?"

"No. What would I have said? 'You were right about Natalie, I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you for that overzealous whore?' Yeah right." He let out a bitter laugh, "she had just broken up with me, Drew. My pride and my heart was in tatters and that stupid _fucking_ cookie analogy was constantly running through my head."

"Tough break."

Darien sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, "After that I checked into a cheap motel for the night. The next morning when I went back to my apartment Natalie was gone. And I've hardly spoken to her outside of our friendship group at college."

"Well that's good I guess."

"Yeah."

"Look man, I think you should tell Serena exactly what you just told me." Andrew urged.

"What would that prove?"

"Probably nothing, but at least she won't see you as the unfaithful jerk anymore."

He sighed. "Yeah."

"Don't give up Darien. Just don't give up."

###

_R&R pretty please. _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I've got good and bad news. The bad news is that this chapter is boring. It really is just a set up for the next chapter. The good news is that the end is fast approaching and the next 2 chapters have already been written so there won't be another long delay. Great- now on with the story! **

Chapter 12:

Across town Serena had just sat down with her therapist – Anita Straun. A middle aged Japanese woman with ordinary non-descript features that were un-proportional to the calm authority she exuded. Anita held something kind in her light voice and conveyed softness in her brown eyes that from the very first reluctant meeting had set Serena at ease.

"Thank you for the brownies but Serena you keep bringing me all these delicious desserts I'll be forced to dust off my old gym membership." Anita gently scolded but took the offered thick moist slice of brownie and took a hearty bite.

Serena resisted the urge to confess that it had taken three tries before she had gotten this batch of brownies right. Instead she just laughed appropriately at her therapists joke.

Anita smiled, taking another bite. With her free hand she gestured to the couch. Serena sat. The Japanese woman unhurriedly finished the brownie and then retrieved her folder that contained detailed notes on Serena's progress.

"What would you like to talk about today?" when Serena remained silent she pressed a little harder, "How about Darien? Any thing you would like to discuss about him?"

Serena looked thoughtful, "Actually… there was this thing yesterday afternoon at the arcade-" she broke off and shook her head dismissively.

Anita waited patiently.

"He did something new, something he's never done before. He brought his friends to the arcade yesterday."

"And how did that go?"

Serena let out a derisive snort. "As well as could be expected. I don't think he knew I was going to be there because as you know, since we've broken up I haven't been going to the arcade as much."

"Because you want to avoid Darien?"

Shamefully Serena nodded. Anita clicked her teeth together and made a small note on her papers.

"I better just start from the beginning…"

**Flashback**

_One day ago:_

"I can't believe that you've never brought us here before Darien!" an excited woman's voice captured Serena's attention immediately as she walked into the arcade.

Goosebumps broke out on her arms when she heard _his_ voice chuckle in response.

"Well if I knew you guys would be interested in gawking at bad 90's video games and mediocre hamburgers then I would have brought you here ages ago." His voice teased.

"Hey! I resent that!" Serena recognized Andrew's indignant voice.

More laughter followed. Serena's feet were bolted to the floor. She desperately wanted to escape before Andrew, or even worse Darien spotted her. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't get her feet to move.

"I'll go put in your _mediocre_ hamburger orders now."

Shit. _Shit_. Andrew was going to walk straight past the frozen teenager.

"Oh hey Serena! I wasn't expecting you today." Was it her or was his voice projecting louder?

Her voice came out in a nervous croak, "Umm yeah the girls all cancelled on our plans for this evening."

"Well I'm glad. I'm getting off work in half an hour, we can hang out if you want," He said with a friendly smile.

She smiled in response, "Yeah that would be nice."

"Flirting with my girl, Drew?" The possessive tone should have made her bristle but instead she was barely hanging on to her string of self-control to not throw herself into his arms.

She had missed him. Desperately.

Her eyes reluctantly lifted to look at her ex-boyfriend. He never failed to take her breath away. Even dressed casually in jeans and a plain dark blue cotton top she was ready to unzip his pants using only her teeth. Three months without him and she had turned into a lust crazed bunny.

"Never. You know that Dare." Andrew tapped his order pad. "Well I better put this in the kitchen." He ran off without another word.

"You look good." Serena blurted, immediately her face was infused with hot pink embarrassment.

"So do you." His face softened.

"Thanks." There was an awkward silence. Neither knowing what to say.

One of Darien's friends, who Serena vaguely remembered from the long ago ill-fated picnic, came up behind Darien.

"Dare, you have to come back and be our tie-breaker between Josh and Dylan-" her mouth snapped shut when she realised that she had interrupted something between the two stoic figures.

His voice was strained. "Serena, you remember Jenelle right?"

Jenelle's eyes popped open. "Serena? No way. You look totally different."

The look on Serena's face must have triggered in Jenelle's brain because she hastily added, "Oh no I meant in a good way. I love your shoes! Wedges are so in right now. I love your jeans too! Man, I wish I had your long legs. You pull everything off amazingly."

Serena blushed, uncertain what to say, "Umm thank you?"

"Jenelle you are a dancer you have good enough legs." Darien reminded her.

The pixie-haired blonde hit him playfully in the shoulder, "Oh you sweet talker." She turned her attention back to Serena, "You meeting anyone here?"

"Not exactly-"

"Great! You can come and eat with us!"

Serena bit her lip and shot an anxious look at her ex-boyfriend, "Uh… I don't think that's a good idea."

"Nonsense! We're all adults here right? I think you and Darien can get on for one afternoon," she hit him playfully again, "right Darien?"

He winced but agreed, "Right."

"It's settled then c'mon Serena." Jenelle pulled the reluctant girl along with her.

They walked to the right side of the room, where the booths lined the windows. "Look at who I found!" Jenelle joyfully shrilled.

Silence descended over the group. Serena noted with a slight ease of breath that The Bitch was unaccounted for in the group of three friends already seated. Darien came up behind the two blondes and everyone waited for him to give any sort of sign. Then tension in the air was thick enough that a knife could have sliced through it.

They all knew that they had broken up, Serena thought nervously and they all looked ready to take up arms if he gave even the smallest indication.

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He could tell that she was nervous and was offering her comfort! Serena thought happily. _This is what she had been wanting all this time_.

"Guys you all remember Serena right? Serena you remember Katerina, Josh and Dylan."

She nodded hello to each new re-acquittance.

Jenelle slid into the seat beside Kat, leaving them with a single space on the opposite side.

"I'll get a chair." Darien volunteered. Gently pushing her down to sit and then he give her shoulder another squeeze. Serena fought down the desperate urge to beg him to stay with her. As soon as he was out of sight, Serena could feel the curious eyes of the other four people looking at her.

The man Serena recognized as Josh broke the silence first, "So are you and Darien….?"

"No! Oh goodness no!" They hasty denial caused for them to stare at her in disapproval. She flushed scarlet in humiliation.

She cleared her throat, "I mean just um…. That he and I…. we are-"

Katerina took pity on her, "Just friends?"

"Yes!" She hesitated, "Well not exactly."

She could feel herself digging herself into a figurative hole. She wanted to disappear.

Her therapists voice floated into her mind, urging her to take deep, measured breaths. To be self-assured that she was not beneath them. She was not inferior. She didn't need Darien to fight this battle for her. She could do this herself.

She tried again, surprised that her words came out true, "What I'm trying to say is that we're working on it. The friend thing."

Both Katerina and Jenelle smiled, "That's good."

A silence descended over the group.

This is ridiculous, Serena thought, nervously clearing her throat.

She started rambling before she could stop herself. "Look I'll address the elephant in the room. Darien and I dated for over three years but this is only the second time I've meet most of you, don't you think that's weird? I thought it was weird. It was one of the reasons why I thought it would be best to break up. Being apart from him over these last few months feels like it has utterly destroyed me but not as much as the devastation I felt over the last three years we had been together and hadn't known if the reason he had never actively sought for all of us to hang out was because he was ashamed of me or if -"

A sob caught in her throat. Who knew she would get so emotional? She pushed it back down forcibly.

"I wish I could be charming and win you over with my witty words and candid humour. I wish that by the time Darien comes back we will all be laughing hysterically and would have become fast friends. But this isn't some fast-paced movie. This is real life and the truth is I don't know the right words. I don't know how to make you like me or if I even want you too. I'm sorry. I haven't helped the situation at all have I?"

"I'm back!" Darien announced, sans chair but balancing three dishes in his arms.

Serena could tell that the group was relieved that they didn't have to immediately respond to her outburst.

"That was fast." Josh noted with a nod to Darien.

"I'm glad. I'm starved." Dylan said reaching out for the dishes.

"You're always hungry baby." Katerina cooed at her boyfriend.

He leaned back and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Hungry for you." Dylan waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Andrew came up behind Darien carrying the other two burgers, "Alright, alright break it up you two."

Serena couldn't squish the thought that Andrew's statement was normally directed at her and Darien. Not any longer. She shot a look at Darien but quickly looked away.

Andrew dumped the plates in front of the right people, disappearing briefly to return with everyone's drink order. Serena was surprised when a burger was placed in front of her. "I didn't order this."

Darien glanced over at her, "No that's mine. This is yours." Magically, or because Andrew placed it into his hand, a big chocolate sundae appeared in front of Serena. Her mouth watered even when she weakly protested the drool-inducing dessert. It was a magnificent beast that exhibited mountains of vanilla ice-cream scoops that was liberally coated with chocolate fudge sauce, whipped cream and several glace cherries.

A deep moan of appreciation ripped from the back of her throat at the first bite. Darien couldn't resist bending down and whispering in her ear, "I wish I could make you moan like that."

The cold ice cream lodged in her throat.

Andrew returned with two extra chairs and both the men sat down.

"I'm officially on my break." Andrew declared with a grin.

"You don't have a burger," Serena pointed out.

Andrew looked down at the empty space on the table, "What? Oh damn."

Jenelle laughed and pushed him playfully in the shoulder, "Go make yourself a burger."

With a groan he pushed his chair out and muttered under his breath, "I'm never going to escape this place."

Serena watched the playfulness between Andrew and Jenelle with a critical eye and a clenched heart. She had been too pre-occupied by Darien's presence that she almost didn't catch the familiarity and ease that Andrew addressed the group. Obviously this wasn't his second time in hanging out with Darien's friends. The realization hurt.

Darien's spoon dipping into her melting sundae broke her out of her reverie.

"Hey!" She protested.

With a smile he popped the spoon into his mouth and smiled adorably at her.

"Yeah, yeah buster." She muttered.

He stole one of her glace cherries and swung it temptingly just in front of her lips.

"Darien," she said achingly. Not for the cherry but for him. His eyes darkened in recognition of her desire. He didn't know what he would do if she captured that bright red cherry in between her glossed lips. Well he had some idea but none that didn't involve their arrest for indecent exposure in a public space.

"It's just a cherry Sere." He didn't know who he was trying to convince.

"It's never just a cherry when it comes to us." Serena answered before she captured the cherry at the stem and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm, sweet."

"Serena-" This time it was he that rasped out her name.

She took the opportunity to take a large spoon of ice cream and shove it into Darien's gaping mouth. He gasped at the unexpected frozen treat, there was a dozen ways he could have spun this spoon in the mouth thing but once again, none that he would have liked to share with all of his friends and nothing innocent enough that would have saved him a trip to the police station.

Instead he savoured the sundae and turned back his friends at the table, seemingly too absorbed in their own conversations to notice Serena and Darien's cherry fixation.

He addressed the group, "So what did you guys end up talking about while I was gone?"

As if it was timed everyone stopped eating and starred at Serena nervously.

Surprisingly, it was Josh who Serena could have sworn liked her the least that came to her rescue. "Actually before you came we were just inviting Serena to Collingwood's annual Saints or Sinners parties this Friday night."

"Saints and Sinners?"

"Yeah, it's the most decadent party of the year." Josh enthused.

"I dunno about that. It sounds like a theme directly ripped off from some stupid TV show like Gossip Girl." Dylan joked.

"I wouldn't complain Dylan, you know that we are going to sin all night long," With every word, Katerina's voice become lower and huskier. Dylan shuffled uncomfortably in his seat before Katerina beamed and then turned back to Serena. "Jenelle and I are dressing up as angels. We've both so much glitter its going to put Ke$ha out of style," Kat smiled widely.

"It sounds like a lot of fun but I'm not sure…"

"If you decide to go Serena I can promise you a night where you can totally let go of your inhibitions and be as sweet or as wicked as you want to be. I personally like my girls wicked," Josh leered. Darien kicked. Josh winced. Message received.

Serena took another spoonful of ice cream before she said, "I can be wicked."

Darien choked on his french fry.

"What? I can be. Remember that time when we went up to those hot springs and-"

Darien's face had turned the colour of a ripe tomato, "Yes! Yes! I remember. You were very wicked."

Serena looked smug, "I know." Turning back to Josh she beamed, "I'll love to go to this Saints and Sinners party."

Jenelle clapped her hands gleefully, "Yay! Perhaps we can even set you up with someone."

Darien glowered.

Serena beamed.

It was time Serena put on her devil horns.

**End Flashback**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Serena are you sure this is a good idea?" Raye asked dubiously. "I mean it is a _frat_ party and we are both still underage."

"Be careful Raye, you're beginning to sound like Amy," Serena cautioned and then brightened, "Besides Darien and all his friends will be there and I have very little doubt they will let anything bad happen to us?"

Raye mumbled under her breath, "I knew I should have never been suckered into this. Mina, Lita and Amy were right about this totally not being our scene."

"What?"

Raye raised her voice, "I said are you sure Darien is going to be here tonight?"

"Yeah- I assume so. Oh my god Raye we can't go into that house if Darien isn't inside. We don't know anyone!"

Raye took a hold of Serena's arm and tugged her the final steps so they were standing just before the open door. Loud music was already blaring so loud that the floor outside vibrated. She shouted, "You look hot, I look hot. We're going to go inside and be absolutely wicked."

She nodded her head resolutely and squaring their shoulders walked into the frat house and into the arms of sin.

Serena was amazed; it was like Halloween had come again. There were plenty of people dressed like her- flashes of red and blacks with little devil horns. Others adopted Raye's look – white empire style gown with tiny angel wings attached at the back. While others she could see had taken a literal interpretation of the theme as there were a few Lindsay Lohan's and Paris Hilton's tottering around in their tiny heels and orange jumpsuits. She also spied a man dressed up as Mother Teresa, another as Tiger Woods.

No matter if you were a saint or a sinner, everyone that Serena could see either had a drink in their hands or their mouths attached to someone else's. The night was young but the party had already started and everyone was invited into the surge of debauchery.

Voicing Serena's thoughts Raye shouted over the loud music, "Wow, everyone certainly is imaginative with their costumes!"

"I know! Isn't it great? I was scared that we would look so juvenile in our costumes, but we actually blend in don't we?"

"Yeah we do!"

Raye and Serena stood unsure of what to do next. They had made it to the frat party- but where was Darien and his friends?

"What should we do?" Serena yelled, feeling very out of her element.

Before Raye could answer a stranger wrapped Serena up in his arms. His hot intoxicated beery breath fanned Serena's neck uncomfortably when he said, "Hey gorgeous- I like your horns, wanna feel mine?"

Serena's nose wrinkled in distaste and over his shoulder she threw Raye a look that said, 'do you believe this guy?'

Mystery drunk guy leaned further forward, "What do you say my dark temptress?"

Serena tried valiantly not to laugh, "Umm, no thank you?"

He burst into loud laughter startling her. It startled Serena more when his wet mouth suddenly attached itself to her stunned lips. The thumping music and his overeager tongue drowned her squeal of surprise and protest out.

Nevertheless it didn't take more than two seconds before Serena's Sailor Moon training was put to action. The realization that she controlled the direction of this tête-à-tête gave her more power in herself. She went pliant in his arms and then very easily slipped under his drunken embrace and scuttled back to the safety of Raye's companionship.

"Come on quick let's go before he discovers that he's making out with nothing but air," Serena urged. Tugging Raye behind her they forayed deeper into the heart of saints and sinners.

They moved past they withering, dirty dancing couples of the dance floor and into the next room.

"Look Raye! Beer pong! I always wanted to try that!" Serena exclaimed, intrigued at the game.

"No Serena." A moment later. "Oh god! Colleges really do have streakers that are running around in the nude. Avert your eyes Serena! That is not a pretty sight."

Raye steered them further down the hallway until they came across a side passage and a small door.

"Are we going to go in there? Is this the part where we get murdered Raye?" Serena asked glibly.

"Yes and I'll be the one doing the murdering," Raye replied dryly.

"Your threat as a murderess is not very convincing, dressed as an angelic fairy princess."

Raye looked down at her assemble, "It's the perfect disguise. But you are right. This outfit is not me at all."

"That's because that's my dress and I think you look pretty even if you are about to go on a murderous rampage starting with me."

Raye laughed. "Are we actually going to go in?" They had stopped at the closed door while they joked around.

"Sure. We all have to face our fates at one time or another." Serena pushed the door open and flicked on the light.

The room was blissfully empty, whose solid wooded panelling effectively blocked out most of the loudness of the pulsating music. The room was decorated sparingly with two small sofas and a statue of a large phoenix.

"Man that thing is ugly." Serena said walking toward the red and gold statue that came abreast with her shoulder.

"It's a phoenix. You know a mythical bird that is also a fire spirit and lives a very long life until it is reduced to ashes, from which a new young bird emerges arises to live again. The phoenix is greatest symbol for rebirth and renewal." As Raye talked, Serena ran her fingertip across the span of the phoenix's frozen outstretched wings. She could almost feel the bird hum with energy- logically she was sure it was probably just the bass, which made the statue vibrate. The romantic in Serena actually believed that perhaps this phoenix did possess healing and regenerative powers. Perhaps this phoenix would be the trigger that would finally heal her.

"Yeah sure. You were always the best with mythological fire creatures."

"Yes because there is a lot of those just hanging around waiting to cause trouble in our lives."

Serena smiled enigmatically, "You never know."

"What I never knew was how amazing you were in deflecting grabby hands guy. If he had kissed me, he wouldn't even had the chance to pucker before I would have decked him one." Raye praised.

Serena shrugged, "I didn't want to make a scene."

"The music was going off so loud I doubt anyone would have heard you even if you gave it your best Sailor Moon cry."

Serena shrugged again this time self-consciously and crossed back to sit on the leather sofa facing opposite to Raye.

Diverting the subject Serena smoothly asked, "I didn't see Darien at all, did you?"

Raye shook her head. "Maybe you should call him?" she suggested.

Serena shot her a disbelieving look, "Umm have you seen me? This dress is so skin tight that I could barely fit myself into it let alone try and conceal a phone."

She had on a silky skin-tight red dress, low cut in the front and even lower in the back. The dress had random patterns of black beads all over it, so she sparkled when she moved. The hem of the dress fell below the knee, but had a split up one side to mid thigh. Her hair was styled in her signature meatball hairdo but instead of hanging straight down they blonde tresses were gently curled. The blueness of her eyes was accentuated by smokiness of her eye shadow, completing her devilish look.

"That's because you are wearing my dress and you look like Elizabeth Hurley circa _Bedazzled_ in it, nonetheless you could have brought a handbag," Raye teased then ducked her head when she realized that she hadn't brought a bag- or a mobile phone with her either.

"Want to attempt another go around at the party?" Raye suggested after a moment.

Serena stretched her feet and tried to wiggle her toes in the dominatrix black pumps she wore. "Ugh. No thanks. Plus he'll find me. He always finds me."

Raye couldn't decipher Serena's tone of voice if she was happy or not that Darien had a built in Serena-tracker.

Before she could question her further an unfamiliar deep voice boomed down the passageway outside their door. "Gabe you really just have to chill off man. She doesn't want you anymore."

"Thanks Jay, that really makes me feel much better."

"I'm just saying, we are in a house full of girls- pick one of them and maybe then your ex can get a taste of her own medicine."

"She didn't look too concerned about my feelings just then with her tongue down Hawthorne's throat."

"You mean Thorny? He is a good guy but you do realize the reason he came up with that stupid nickname was because he packs such _little_ heat. Horny Thorny yes but the actual size of his prick is nothing to boast about."

Deep laughter.

"And how do you know such in depth information, Jay?"

"He's on my swim team. You can only blame cold water to a certain extent and then my friend the truth is revealed."

More laughter, "You're sick."

"You couldn't live without me. Hey text the guys and tell them to meet us in the phoe-"

He abruptly cut off.

"Err hi." Serena chirped, seeing as Raye's mouth had dropped open when the man had blocked the doorway.

It seemed like the guy- Jay, if Serena had been following the conversation correctly was equally transfixed with the raven haired "saint". Serena looked between Raye and the man standing at the door with a critical eye. He was built like a swimmer- broad shoulders and a tailored waist. His hair was a dirty blonde that curled at the nape of his neck and his eyes flashed vivid green with interest as he looked only at Raye. He wasn't dressed as either Sinner or Saint as far as Serena could see but casually in black slacks and white button down shirt.

"Yo Jay why did you suddenly stop?" Gabe- Serena presumed, nudged his friend from the side, before he saw the sight that had made his friend turn into a human statue.

Gabe surveyed the room, a smile titled the corner of his lips. "The devil and an angel in a conference? Maybe we should come back."

The moment his eyes landed on Serena, she swore it was like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room and she couldn't breathe. Serena licked her suddenly dry lips but couldn't go so far as to make her voice co-operate.

Unlike his friend, Gabe was built like a football player but had the face of a condemned angel. He was taller and more muscular. Dangerous. Seduction licked in his hot gaze when he looked at Serena. He was definitely dressed as a Sinner and it looked like he wanted nothing more than to sin with Serena.

She felt her body grow hot.

"You're both welcome to join us." Serena looked at Raye in astonishment, who look semi-shocked herself that she had issued an invitation. Though not unfriendly, Raye was definitely more cautious especially since they were in a house full of not only strangers but also drunken frat boys and sorority girls.

"Don't mind if I do." Jay responded, walking easily into the room like he hadn't momentarily frozen earlier.

"I'm Jay and this is Gabriel."

"Gabe." The Adonis interjected.

"Raye." Her breath came out feather light.

"Serena." Her voice barely escaped any stronger.

Jay automatically crossed the room and sat beside Raye, leaving Gabriel to either stand or sit beside Serena. He sat.

"Are you supposed to be a saint or a sinner?" Serena blurted the first thing that came to mind. Her face flushed scarlet at the embarrassing first question. Thank goodness that Raye and Jay were already wrapped up in their own conversation to notice Serena's blunder.

Gabe didn't look too flustered when he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'll be anyone and anything you want me to be."

Goosebumps rose on her skin. Her breathing became shallow. Her automatic response was to scream "yes!" and throw herself in his arms.

Then she noticed the exact colouring of his eyes and was memorised by his unique coloured irises. Molten gold.

Serena gasped out, "Your eyes."

He blinked, "Curse of the gypsies. Honey coloured eyes."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Gypsy blessing." Her hand reached out to touch his face before she abruptly checked herself. "I'm sorry," She murmured, flushing red.

He caught her hand, "Don't be."

His grip was warm and strong. Serena had the wild notion that she wanted to feel his hands all over her body. She had never thought such thoughts about anyone. Never felt this strongly attracted to a stranger before. Except for Darien.

"Darien-" Her lips barely parted to exhale the name.

Gabe narrowed his eyes and pointed to his chest, "Gabe."

Serena ducked her head, exceeding her limit on the embarrassment scale. "I'm sorry. Darien is my friend we were supposed to meet up tonight and when you touched my hand…"

"You thought of him?" Serena didn't know Gabe well enough to gage his emotional interest but it seemed to her that he didn't like that revelation at all.

Gabe tightened his grip on her hand perceptibly, "Darien Shields?"

"Yes! Do you know him?"

Gabe's voice came out taut, "We've shared a few financial classes together. I wouldn't say that I _know_ the guy."

"Academic rivals." This came from Jay.

That explained a lot, Serena thought. Gabe wasn't jealous that she thought about another guy while they were sort of holding hands. He was upset because Darien was a rival. The thought made her deflate.

"You drinking?" Serena overheard Jay ask Raye, before turning to Gabe, "Hey we should get the pledges to run us drinks all night."

"This is your frat house?"

"Yeah we've actually been out of town for a few days which is why we are so underdressed for the theme." Jay answered Raye's question.

"Leave the pledges alone. Poor little buggers, this is their first costume party were we haven't run them into the dirt." Gabe said casually.

Jay joked, "No reason to break tradition now. At least text one of the boys so the ladies don't get parched."

"Yeah okay." Gabe lifted off the couch so he could dig through his jean pocket for his phone, "What are you drinking Serena? Beer? Wine cooler?"

Serena looked at Raye panicked, should she tell theme that they were both underage?

"We will drink whatever you're having." Raye spoke up.

Gabe nodded his head, "Beer then. I hope Corona's are okay?" He texted quickly then turned his attention back to Serena.

With a smile she said, "Yeah that's fine. I should warn you now that I'm a bit of a lightweight."

Interest gleamed in his golden eyes, "I promise I'll cut you off the moment you start table dancing and swishing your devil tail around."

Serena laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder, "I don't have a devil's tail."

"Really? What a shame." The look in his eye deepened into desire.

It was weird seeing that scope of emotion from anyone apart from Darien. It was nice, Serena thought, to feel desirable from someone that wasn't supposedly pre-destined to be hers.

A knock sounded at the door. A boy, barely older than Serena came staggering in with a large yellow bucket full of ice and different assortment of bottled beer.

"Wow."

Gabe got up off the sofa and helped the newcomer, "Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy nodded then left.

"Not much of a talker our Jimmy." Gabe quipped, handing out the beers to everyone in the room.

Serena took the offered beverage. She wasn't much of a drinker but she knew from past experience from that one time at her cousin's wedding that the taste of beer wasn't dissimilar to the taste of piss. Except frothier.

"Cheers!" Jay called out, raising his Corona.

"Cheers." Everyone clinked his or her beer bottles together.

Bitter beer hit her tongue. She swallowed distastefully. Gabe's warm hand held hers. His golden eyes had her trapped. More beer. More Gabe.

Serena didn't know exactly how she got from the Phoenix room to the dance floor but she was quickly discovering that she didn't mind. She felt tingly all over. Loose-limbed. It didn't hurt either that Gabe's muscular arms were curled around her waist, bringing their hips and torso's together with every move of their bodies.

"I feel great." Serena said wondrously.

"What!" Gabe asked directly into Serena's ear.

She shivered and pressed herself closer. She had no idea that other aside from Darien anyone else could inspire such lusty, feel good feelings. Gabe did, pressing them together once more.

"I feel great!" She repeated.

"I'm glad." Gabe said his head tilting forward.

Serena's heart fluttered madly.

"Gabe," she whispered.

"Yes?" He was millimetres away from her parted lips.

"Have you put a spell on me? I've never felt this strongly attracted to someone straight off the bat- not even Darien who I think you've already assumed is my ex-boyfriend. I mean I am- was attracted to him but it was a gradual build up. With you it's different. I look into your eyes and my knees get trembly. I feel the touch of your hand and butterflies explode in my stomach. With Darien I get those feelings but I'm not sure if he does too, one of the many reasons why we broke up. Is this normal? I don't normally do drunken one night hook-ups. At all. God I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Guess you know what sort of drunk I am now. A chatty, verbal diarrhoea drunk. Are you turned off now?"

Peeking a glance at his expression he looked amused but it still came as a mild shock when he said, "No, I'm not turned off."

"Oh well are you going to kiss me? My mind is a fuzzy I think from all the beer but I know I would really like for you to kiss me. I'm ready. So are you going to kiss me?"

Gabe leaned back and laughed loudly, "Oh Serena."

Her eyes narrowed, tugging on his shirt she said in a haughty tone, "That's not an answer. I would like an answer please/"

Amusement lingered in his warm golden eyes when he bent his head again.

Wild butterflies exploded in her stomach.

"Wait." Placing a hand on his chest, she halted his descent. "I've only ever really kissed one guy before. I mean when I first arrived at the party some random guy kissed me but I'm discrediting that because it was more like a salvia injection than a kiss. Sorry I'm rambling again. I'll be quiet now."

At first she thought that he didn't hear her confession over the loud music, sneaking a look up at him she saw that his face looked intrigued? Definitely interested.

"Say something," she implored desperately.

He captured the hand that rested on his chest and brought it up behind her neck. He slowly rocked his hips to the beat of the music. The rhythmic action soothed but also stimulated her. His other hand brushed her bangs out of her eyes and traced the line of her jaw with his fingertips.

"You are so beautiful." The compliment was overshadowed by the hotness of Gabe's mouth finally touching Serena's.

His lips were soft and pleasant. His tongue had barely brushed hers when a hard force jerked her away.

"What the hell!"

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback it's been much appreciated. Don't stop now- please review and tell me what you think! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"What the hell?" Gabe cursed.

Startled out of her daze she looked around for the source of interruption and found Darien's blue eyes seething in anger… and hurt. She winced, immediately feeling like she had been caught cheating until Gabe pushed Darien away from Serena.

"She's not yours Shields."

Darien's dark expression told another story; his lips curved up into a possessive smile, "She'll always be mine."

Serena begged to differ. "I'm not yours Darien."

Both men ignored her, intent on starring each other down.

"Come with me Serena," Darien said taking hold of her arm, "This guy is bad news trust me."

Gabriel took the opportunity to encircle Serena's waist, pulling her firmly into his embrace. "Get lost Shields. The lady is with me and we were dancing."

"Fuck off Collingwood."

Serena was shocked. Darien hardly swore, only testament to exactly how pissed off he really was.

Gabriel starred hard at Darien for a moment longer before directing his words at Serena, "You're right I'm parched, let's go get a drink Serena."

He tried to pull her away but Darien still had a firm grip around her arm. Serena looked between Darien and Gabriel. One dark. The other light. One that loved her. The other she had only just met. One that she never felt worthy of and the other who had made her feel happy in the short couple of hours together. She made her choice.

"Let go of me Darien."

"No."

"We broke up remember? You no longer get to have a say in who I see or who I kiss!" Serena shot out.

"Because you broke up with _me_, not the other way round. Is this douche going to let you 'bake' Serena? Is he the oven or is he just another customer?"

"Are you calling me a whore?" Serena asked in disbelief, her voice rising dramatically.

"What? No!"

"Perhaps now would be a good time to leave us the hell alone." Gabe chirped up, happy that Darien was digging his own grave.

This time Darien ignored Gabriel and instead only looked at Serena. He let out a deep breath, marginally calmer before speaking again, "Serena please come outside with me. I don't want to fight in the middle of the dance floor."

Serena hesitated. To be heard over the loud music they had been fairly screaming at one another and more than a few people were looking at them in disapproval. Furthermore, she felt like as a couple they needed more closure. It wasn't fair to Darien that she would flirt with him only a few days ago and then go ahead and kiss another guy. She knew that the "I'm confused" speech wasn't going to fly this time. She didn't know what she was going to say but she knew that whatever it was had to be said.

Wriggling out of Gabe's hold she nodded 'ok.'

"Hey! Maybe I don't want you to take her away."

Darien turned back and gave Gabe the blackest of stares, "I don't give a fuck what you want. This is between Serena and I."

Gabe bristled but still he laid his hand on her bare shoulder, "Serena?"

Feeling uncomfortable under Darien's inscrutable gaze she shrugged the hand off, "I have to at least hear what he has to say."

"Then I'm coming too." Gabe announced.

Serena interjected quickly when she heard the low growl come from Darien, "that's fine."

If it was strange to Serena that Gabe was being so adamant in tagging along to a conversation only meant for the Serena and Darien to discuss, it didn't register in her alcohol fuzzy brain. It registered with Darien though, and he didn't like it one bit.

Through clenched teeth Darien growled out, "To the front?"

He moved without waiting for their approval. Using the darkness of the makeshift dance floor and the heavy throng of people that seemingly crushed them in from all sides, he easily snagged Serena's hand and pulled her away from Gabriel Collingwood.

Instead of leading her out the front door he took her to the back. The cold air instantly hit her, clearing away the smoke from the dance floor and the some of the haze in her mind. There were a few other groups of people outside, drinking, talking, laughing. Darien ignored them and led her further away from the frat house and the people. Not wanting to draw unwanted attention, she followed his lead.

"So where are your friends?" Serena asked gamely, after they had stopped moving, "I didn't see them inside but then again it's so dark it was hard seeing I could hardly see a hand in front of my face."

He didn't respond. She could practically feel the anger vibrating off him until she looked into his eyes and also saw his pain. Her heart twisted in her chest.

She bit her lip. "Darien-"

"Don't!" The word exploded into the night. "Do you have any idea what it was like actually seeing you kiss another man? To hear you _moan_ another man's name?"

His breath came out hard. Fast. So did the questions.

"Why are you doing this to me? Is it your intention to drive me out of my mind insane with jealousy? Did you want me to punch that guy in the face? Because my god, I was _this_ close to doing it. If you wanted me to turn into a complete nethanderal than you have me in spades, Sere."

His broad chest expanded with every deep breath. He looked more masculine, more macho then ever, Serena appraised.

He continued on, " Was it my imagination or were we not flirting two days ago?"

"Yes we flirted." She didn't know why she had to confirm it but she knew she had to calm him down.

"Then why did you kiss him?" The question came out in a broken half-whisper.

She swallowed hard; the back of her throat was dry as sand paper. She couldn't answer him. To give him the honest answer of her just wanting to have some fun seemed at that moment too heartless, too cruel.

"I…I…"

He ran his hand through his dishevelled black hair in a frustrated gesture then totally left of field he confessed in a deep voice, "Do you know Rini comes to me in my dreams? She doesn't say anything. She just stands there. Flickering."

"Flickering?" She asked though she knew exactly what he meant; their future daughter haunted her dreams too.

"Flickering, wavering like an olden day style movie. She's flickering out of existence. Out of our futures."

Serena didn't know what came over her, maybe it was the destructive influence of the alcohol but a swift kick of anger erupted from the pit of her stomach fanning outward.

She could literally feel herself be sucked back into the type of life that she had just escaped from. She didn't want a future that was already hand picked for her, even if that meant never having the daughter that Darien loved so much. All the resentment and anger for making her feel guilty and hopeless in her struggle for independence careened dangerously like an overflowing dam.

"I'm really sorry about Rini, flickering in and out but I am not sorry that maybe just maybe, I want a life that isn't pre-destined."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you have any idea how selfish you sound? This is our daughter, Serena."

"She's not. She is a possible future, a possible daughter but she is not here now. She is not alive."

"Please don't say any more Serena. You're drunk. You don't understand how deeply you are hurting me right now." He said the words to her but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Unimaginable pain ripped down the centre of her belly like a lightning flash.

She gasped out.

"My pain." Darien answered her unspoken question as he gripped his own stomach.

After what seemed like endless minutes the pain gradually eased.

Darien spoke up again. His voice low and sombre, "I won't give up on you Serena. You may not believe in us anymore. I may have been a socially retarded boyfriend in the past but I still see our future even if you don't anymore. I see enough for the both of us."

The sincerity of his words caused her indignation to loose its wind under its sails. At that moment Gabe burst out of the back door. His eyes scanned the backyard for the couple.

"I'd almost forgotten about him." Darien muttered darkly.

He took a step closer, "What do you feel when you are around me?"

Serena opened her mouth to laugh off the question but the truth popped out instead, "Safe. I feel safe with you."

Darien shook his head, "We still have passion Serena. Collingwood may have caught your attention because he hasn't selfishly neglected you but I will always love you. We will always love each other and that is not pre-destined feeling, what we feel for each other is something indiscernibly beautiful that has never stopped growing."

He reached for her desperately not sparing the time to pansy foot around and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Serena was infused by warmth and yes she could feel the passion that undercut every touch and every kiss. She had barely any time to open her mouth to accept his kiss when he abruptly pulled away.

Her lips tingled. Her body felt hot. And he hadn't even used tongue. There was no denying that Darien still had a firm hold over her 'passions'.

He spoke fast because he could see Gabe starting to descend on them. "It's been hell without you Sere. I've hardly slept, hardly ate. Hardly lived. I miss you so much. My mind keeps turning with how many mistakes I've made. How badly I screwed up and how much all I want in this entire world is for you to be back in my life. Loving me even half as much as I love you."

Serena's heart expanded but caught painfully in her chest. Reality still weighed heavily on her mind.

"You can't say all these pretty little speeches Darien. You can't-" She moaned when his lips swiftly pressed up against hers again.

Darien was satisfied to note the little whimper of discontent Serena made when they broke apart. It gave him strength to finally say everything he had been shoring up over the last few weeks.

"I've taken you for granted, even in these last few months. I thought that eventually you would come to your senses and fall back into my arms. Seeing you with Gabriel earlier on has only made me realize how easy it would be to lose you forever." He took a deep breath, "I was wrong. I'm one that needs to change if we are going to make this work. Not you."

Serena clutched at his shirt desperately. "What are you saying?"

The look in his eye was so tender it made Serena blush. "You think I don't see the changes you are making over these last few months? You have always been strong, multifaceted and amazing to me. You have always been perfect."

She could tell that the next words were a real struggle for him.

"I'm sorry for driving you into the arms of Gabriel Collingwood. I never wanted that but if it's something you need. If it's something you need to prove to yourself by being with him. By dating other guys then I won't stand in your way."

"What?" Serena asked breathless and confused. She detached herself from his loose embrace.

Didn't he just say that he was going to fight for her, for them? And now he was playing the martyr and letting her date freely any guy she wanted to choose? She wanted to get mad at him for letting her go but she couldn't. She could see by the low stoop of his shoulders and the heavy lines around his eyes that his speech, although full of paradoxes, was truthful and heartfelt. For the first time in a very, very long time hope filled her heart.

Hope for them.

He tenderly stroked the side of her cheek in a gesture that was so bittersweet tears sprung to both their eyes.

"I love you. That won't ever change."

"Hey!" Gabe exclaimed, coming up behind Serena.

Darien didn't want to start another testosterone-fuelled contest with Gabriel. As much as he wanted to, he knew that he couldn't sucker punch the intrusive asshole in the face so he looked only directly at Serena.

"I only want you to be happy Serena."

'_You make me happy.'_ She shook away that instinctual thought and instead offered him a half smile.

Gabriel's hand landed on her bare shoulder, "You okay?"

"Ye-" She had to clear her throat, "Yes I'm fine."

Her eyes never left Darien's.

"I was just leaving." Darien volunteered.

She took a tiny step forward, not wanting him to go but Gabe squeezed her shoulder in what she assumed was a supportive gesture and not an authoritarian 'you better not move' squeeze.

Darien obviously thought the same because he narrowed his eyes perceptively on her shoulder. He felt anger and jealousy rear it's familiar head. He had to go _now_ before he did something stupid and tackled the smirking bastard to the floor.

"Take care of her Collingwood. She deserves only the best," he said casting one more lingering look at his blonde angel before making his way back into the Saints and Sinners party.

She watched his retreating back with teary eyes. Finally she turned back to Gabe, wiping the tears from under eyes.

What exactly had just happened? Serena was sure it was monumental but the alcohol was still making her feel a bit hazy. Every atom in her body was screaming to get to Darien. She would be an absolute idiot if she ignored her gut feelings and picked up with Gabriel.

The sudden turn back to Darien's love was not hasty in her opinion. She acknowledged that she still had her many insecurities. She still had her doubts about their relationship. But Serena knew with all her heart that she was ready to dive off the deep end and she wanted to dive off holding only Darien's hand because he did make her feel safe. Even when it came to the terrifying prospect of swimming into the unknown.

But in order for her to go swimming she had to let go of the buoy she was hanging onto. She focused back to Gabriel who was waiting patiently for Serena to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Gabe. I think the best thing for me right now is if I just found Raye and we both went home."

Gabriel looked concerned, "Hey, hey look at me Serena. I don't know what happened out here. I don't know exactly what sort of history you guys share but are you really going to let that D-bag ruin the rest of your night?"

She shook her head. " He didn't ruin it. He made me realize that no matter how much I fight it. No matter how much I think I need to change to fit in with him and his friends I am already wonderful in his eyes."

He looked confused.

"I love him Gabe," she let out a joyful burst of laughter, "I never thought I was worthy of him. Wasn't brainy enough, wasn't mature enough but tonight…. tonight he made me realize that none of that stuff matters. Not to him. It never mattered to him. I was too insecure to really believe him then but now- I have true hope that he really means it. Oh goodness I have to find him and tell him."

She moved to walk past Gabriel but he caught her arm.

"Wait. If it's Darien who you really want then I'm not going to stand in your way. Doesn't even seem like I could hold a flickering candle to the kind of heat both of you guys are still packing." The grimace of his mouth was a tell-tell sign that he had caught at least one of the kisses Darien had planted on her.

"Err, that's good to know." Slightly uncomfortable with the force of his hold she jiggled her arm.

He let go.

"Sorry. I don't know why I'm this overprotective. Believe me I'm not usually this possessive after meeting a beautiful woman."

"That's okay." She said folding her arms underneath her chest. Her eyes anxiously darted toward the frat house.

He laughed, "I get the picture. Do you mind if I escort you back inside?"

Serena beamed, "Not at all."

Gabriel was only silent for a few moments before he had to ask, "I don't mean to pry but what did he say out here that changed your mind so quickly? Just asking as a man who also got recently dumped. I could really use your insight."

"It wasn't really what he said but more like he helped me realize that I'm done baking."

"Okay crazy lady want to explain that one?" Gabe asked, leading them to the back door.

"It's a metaphor. I was baking cookies but I didn't know who for or what ingredients I needed. When I met you tonight it was like I was walking past a bakery and you looked, felt and smelt like everything I imagined I was waiting for. But when I looked, really looked at my cookie dough I discovered that I was drawn to you for all the wrong reasons."

"And what would that be?"

"A distraction."

"Ouch."

Serena touched his arm gently, "Yeah I'm sorry. If it helps I'm not looking at you as the pretty store front anymore."

"Wait, let me guess. It's because you're done baking, you've set up shop and Darien is the lucky bastard who get to be the exclusive customer?"

Serena grinned, "For something so pretty, you do catch on really fast."

They entered through the back door. It surprised Serena- it felt like Darien and her talked for a lot longer than what her and Gabriel did in the same amount of time.

The beat of Britney Spear's newest song _Hold it against Me_ vibrated through the entire house.

"I guess this is where we part ways."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Serena said and craned her head high to see him better.

A soft kiss brushed Serena's lips. No buzz. No tingle. Just a warm mouth.

Serena sighed. Gabriel was still very attractive to her but she wasn't sexually attracted to him anymore. If she ever really was. Why had she been so drawn to him? Those initial feelings were such a blur to her now. All she could think about was getting to Darien.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," Gabe apologized.

"I'm irresistible I understand." She joked trying to make light of the kiss.

Gabe starred intensely into her eyes for a moment, "I hope Darien treats you right and if he doesn't you know where to find me."

Serena would have laughed and thanked him again but he quickly moved away from their close stance and melted into the throng of people milling around in the hallway.

Once he was gone she hardly spared him another thought. Instead all brain function was focused solely on finding Darien and then professing her undying love whilst also laying down the law to Darien in order to quell any qualms for the future of their relationship. Things had to change.

Darien's speeches were pretty but now Serena wanted follow through and she wasn't going to give up quite as easily until they were both happy in their relationship.

Serena navigated down the hallway, sidestepping and dancing out of the way of various saints and a lot more sinners. She peeked in to check on Raye who was still in the Phoenix room. She opened the door a tiny squeak and just as quickly closed it. It didn't seem like Raye needed any interruptions, as she seemed utterly content to be kissed into oblivion by Jay.

Moving further back down to the dance floor, the first bars of some gross Ke$ha song came on. Serena was just about to enter the heavy smoke machine filled room when she caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair and tan skin out of the corner of her eye.

"Great out of everyone to find it has to be The Bitch." She grumbled to herself.

Not seeing Darien anywhere on the makeshift dance floor, she followed Natalie to the opposite side of the stairs which lead up stairs to what she assumed were the dorm rooms. Surprisingly for an area so close to the dance floor the little corner that The Bitch was headed to acted as a pretty good sound vacuum.

Serena squinted and could see a dark figure waiting in the shadows for The Bitch. She inched forward at a safe distance, not wanting to walk into an intimate moment between The Bitch and mystery guy. She nearly tripped over her feet when the guy moved out of the shadows and accepted one of the drink cups The Bitch offered.

It was Darien.

"What the hell?"

/-/ -/ -/

**Yes I really am going to leave it there. Only one (or two depending if I want an epilogue) chapter to go! **


End file.
